


Wait For Me

by YunnieMoon



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Professors, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/pseuds/YunnieMoon
Summary: Lorsque le professeur Jung Yunho fait la rencontre surprenante de Joli Coeur, un jeune homme séduisant avec qui il a rapidement flirté en boîte, et qui se trouve également être son élève de dix-sept ans.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyuna/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin / Kamenashi Kazuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. La Rentrée

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire possédera, je pense, deux très grosses parties. Je suis encore très loin d'avoir avancé la première donc merci de votre patiente.
> 
> Les personnages de Jaejoong, Junsu, Kazuya, Yamapi, Taeyong et Wheein sont adolescents dans la Première Partie de l'histoire. Je sais que c'est une situation qui peut gêner certains, mais sans cette phase, l'histoire n'existerait pas.

* * *

**-1-**

Un ciel étoilé à perte de vue, le bruissement des criquets frottant leurs pattes arrière contre leurs ailes, le souffle du vent qui faisait danser les feuillages des arbres... La nuit avait toujours été paisible dans cette petite contrée de la Corée du Sud. Après que minuit soit passé, la ville de Daegu paraissait aussi endormi que ses habitants, contrastant ainsi avec la capitale du pays qui elle au contraire, vivait la nuit.

Malgré l'hiver encore bien présent en ce fin de mois de février, le climat était agréable et doux, avant tout grâce au bassin qui entourait la ville entière. L'air froid stagnait, et cette année, la saison hivernale n'avait jamais été aussi plaisante. Même la nuit.

Trois jeunes hommes appréciaient paisiblement cette obscurité qui recouvrait une partie de la cité. Allongé sur une herbe fraîche et humide, les yeux clos, ils se laissèrent tranquillement bercer par le bruissement de l'écoulement du bassin Geuhmo. Cela faisait partie d'un de leur rituel lorsqu'approchait la fin des vacances. Car effectivement, dans quelques jours les différents établissements scolaires de Daegu allaient reprendre son cours normal. Se réveiller tôt, prendre les transports en communs, côtoyer les mêmes personnes que l'on fréquente depuis des années, retrouver les amis, les ennemis, les professeurs, les tuteurs, les salles de cours...

Le Yeungjin College était l'un des lycées privés les plus prisés de Daegu.

C'était un endroit où tous les élèves y passaient la majorité de leur temps, certains même durant plus de douze heures consécutives. Car c'était comme cela que fonctionnait l'éducation coréenne. Les chefs d'établissements visaient toujours plus haut, voulant atteindre une place honorable dans la liste des meilleures écoles du pays. Pour cela, le travail était assidu avec des professeurs exigeants et austères qui donnaient des cours jusqu'à une heure inhumainement tardive, et sans bien évidemment oublier les parents qui rajoutaient des heures supplémentaires de devoirs à la maison. Et même si ce rythme de travail pouvait paraitre absurde pour un étranger, les coréens eux, ne s'en plaignaient presque pas. Ou du moins pas à voix haute. Ils étaient tout simplement habitués face à cette concurrence perpétuelle qui régnait et rongeait leur pays depuis leur plus jeune âge, et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de bosser dur pour se démarquer.

L'un des garçons soupira.

La rentrée des classes n'était jamais une grande partie de plaisir pour eux. Faire face à une nouvelle classe, à de nouveaux instituteurs, à des visages inconnus ou familiers et à un emploi du temps qu'ils savaient chargés et effrayants... il n'y avait vraiment rien de réjouissant. Dans quelques jours la réalité reviendrait prendre sa place dans leur doux, mais court moment de détente, et une année riche en connaissance les attendait de pieds ferme.

Cependant, parmi ce petit groupe d'amis, l'un d'entre eux était plus apeuré et réticent des trois. Et cela se remarquait à cause des lourds soupirs qu'il ne cessait de lâcher depuis leur arrivé à la rivière.

Placé à gauche des deux autres, les yeux observant la voie lactée, se trouvait un jeune brun dont la chevelure lisse recouvrait une bonne partie de son front. Cela faisait presque trente minutes qu'il était allongé ici et ni lui, ni ses amis n'avaient prononcés un seul mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi calmes alors que lui angoissait depuis quelques jours déjà à la simple idée de la reprise des cours.

_Ah oui, ce n'était pas leur première année à eux ! Contrairement à lui !_

De nouveau, un soupire bien plus bruyant s'échappa de sa bouche, interpellant le jeune rouquin à sa droite qui tourna curieusement la tête vers lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Taeyoongie ?,_ questionna-t-il de sa voix adoucissante.

 _\- Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours !,_ s'éleva une voix plus à leur droite. _Imagine un peu l'ambiance à la maison !_

 _\- Hyung !,_ s'indigna Taeyong.

 _\- C'est la rentrée qui t'angoisse autant ?,_ demanda de nouveau le roux.

_\- Ben c'est normal non ? Quitter le collège pour le lycée c'est... c'est..._

_\- Obligatoire !,_ marmonna son aîné.

 _\- Merci Jaejoong~huyng, merci infiniment de m'encourager !,_ gronda le plus jeune.

Jaejoong sourit tout en imaginant la mine boudeuse de son petit frère. Bien évidemment, il ne faisait que le taquiner car il était le mieux placé pour comprendre ce genre de doutes. Il était lui aussi entré en première année il y avait deux ans de cela, et même si aujourd'hui il passait à une classe supérieure en se sentant un peu plus confiant, l'appréhension était toujours au rendez-vous.

_\- Ne t'en fais pas Taeyoongie, il faut y passer de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seul, on va dans le même lycée que toi !_

_\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil Junsu !,_ maugréa le plus jeune. _Toi et Jae vous serez en dernière année, donc on ne va pratiquement jamais se voir !_

 _\- Encore heureux !,_ plaisanta Jaejoong. _Tu me vois traîner avec quelqu'un qui en plus d'être mon petit frère est un petit bleu ?_

Cette fois-ci, Taeyong se releva brusquement tout en lançant des insultes à tout va, déclenchant ainsi l'hilarité des deux jeunes hommes. Jaejoong se redressa également tout en se débarrassant des feuilles mortes et humides qui s'étaient collé à ses vêtements, et alla ensuite placer son bras autour de la nuque de son petit frère qui s'était appuyé contre un arbrisseau. Ignorant sa mine déconfite, Jaejoong posa son menton sur son épaule, tout en gonflant ses joues.

 _\- Tu sais bien que je plaisante!,_ susurra-t-il. _En tant que grand frère il est de mon devoir de te protéger. Quiconque voudra te faire du mal aura à faire à moi !_

_\- Pff tu ne sais même pas te battre !_

_\- Hey c'est faux, j'ai déjà gagné une bagarre je te signal,_ s'indigna Jaejoong en serrant son étreinte avec le brun.

 _\- Oui, c'était en sport, à la balle au prisonnier, contre une fille !,_ se moqua Junsu qui les rejoignit en rigolant.

Rire qu'il stoppa bien vite lorsqu'il sentit le poing de son meilleur ami venir lui fracasser l'épaule.

 _\- N'empêche je peux débrouiller tout seul,_ reprit Taeyong. _Je fais une taille de plus que toi, ta force égalise à celle d'une fillette de sept ans, puis tu sais à peine tenir sur tes pieds..._

Junsu laissa échapper un autre ricanement moqueur, ce qui lui équivaut une deuxième tape sur sa petite tête rouquine. Jaejoong reporta cependant son attention sur son petit frère qui s'était légèrement retourné vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Jaejoong dévia alors son visage vers celui du plus jeune afin que leur regard puisse se croiser, et par pur automatisme, il répondit à son sourire.

Leur lien fraternel avait toujours été fort, et ceux depuis leur tendre enfance. Ils ne se séparaient presque jamais et se connaissaient comme les doigts d'une seule main. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, se confier l'un à l'autre, parler autour d'un verre de chocolat chaud, ou se câliner devant une bonne série pour ado, et au fil du temps ils en avaient fait une habitude jusqu'à même devenir inséparable. Leur relation n'avait pourtant rien d'ambiguë, ils avaient simplement besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour se sentir complet, rassurer, et moins seul.

Jaejoong plaça ses mains sur les pommettes joufflues de son frère avant d'unir leur front dans un geste tendre. Junsu s'était quant à lui rallongé sur la verdure humide, s'interdisant de violer ce moment d'intimité où il n'avait nullement sa place. Il avait l'habitude, ça a toujours été Jaejoong et Taeyong contre le reste du monde.

 _\- Tu as confiance en moi ?,_ murmura Jaejoong.

_\- Bien sûr que oui !_

_\- Alors ne t'inquiète plus. Cesse de t'en faire tout se passera bien tant que je serai là._

_\- Je sais mais..._

_\- Pas de mais sale môme ! Je ne te laisserai pas tu m'entends ?_

_\- Jamais ?,_ chantonna le plus jeune sur un ton moqueur.

 _\- Jamais,_ bredouilla-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son benjamin. _Moi je la sens bien cette rentrée, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

Taeyong se détendit, bercer par l'étreinte attendrissante de cette personne qu'il appelait secrètement sa _moitié_. En y réfléchissant plus longtemps, il se sentait chanceux que quelqu'un comme Jaejoong puisse se tenir à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter une épreuve de plus. Peu importait donc les obstacles, il avait Jaejoong et rien ni personne ne réussirait à les éloigner.

Rien ni personne.

* * *

Un peu plus loin de la rivière, dans une petite maison traditionnel placé en haut d'une petit colline, deux jeunes hommes contemplaient depuis une terrasse la magnifique vue qu'ils avaient sur Daegu. Il était vraiment tard, mais malgré cela, quelques buildings étaient encore éclairés sans pour autant oublier le centre principal de la ville qui devait certainement encore fonctionner.

 _\- Ça doit te changer de Séoul non ?,_ demanda Yoochun dont les cheveux ondulés lui tombèrent sur les épaules.

 _\- C'est clair que c'est un peu plus calme_ , annonça l'autre homme. _Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici._

 _\- A quoi tu t'attendais Yunho ?,_ plaisanta son ami. _Tu quittes la capitale pour venir enseigner dans une plus petite ville. Evidemment que le changement est flagrant._

Yunho sourit face à cette remarque, reportant ses yeux couleurs noisette sur les lumignons qui éclairaient la cité. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il était à Daegu, et voilà qu'il commençait déjà par regretter la capitale. Il avait toujours vécu dans les quartiers bourgeois de Gangnam depuis son enfance, une ville qui s'entourait de trafic et de population dense, alors se trouver au sein d'une ville moins active le rendait déjà nostalgique.

Il soupira, et repensa à la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'ici. Elle était loin d'être banale, mais elle ne se rapprochait pas non plus de l'extraordinaire.

Yunho était le fils d'un cardiologue respecté et d'une doyenne tout aussi honorée qui enseignait dans une Université privée. Il n'avait donc jamais manqué de rien et avait eu la chance de fréquenter les plus grandes écoles de Séoul. Et pour le plus grand malheur de son père, il avait suivi les pas de sa mère en ce qui concernait son avenir professionnel, la science étant loin d'être son domaine favori contrairement aux langues qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Il avait donc intégré l'Université de Séoul durant cinq années consécutives avant de valider son diplôme et devenir professeur de langues étrangères à seulement vingt-cinq ans.

Grâce aux nombreux cours qu'il s'amusait à collectionner et à tous ces voyages qu'il avait réalisé depuis son enfance, il était capable de maîtriser trois langue en plus du coréen. Le japonais, le mandarin et l'anglais.

Aujourd'hui il était donc un jeune diplômé faisant partie de l'enseignement scolaire, prêt à donner ses premiers cours dans une école privée.

_\- Je trouve ça tout de même bizarre qu'oncle Jung te laisse enseigner dans une école aussi peu connue. Et dans une autre ville en plus._

_\- Je lui ai toujours tenu tête,_ s'exclama Yunho en hochant les épaules. _Puis j'avais besoin d'un peu de changement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, vivre à la capitale ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux cousin._

 _\- D'accord, j'avoue qu'une seule année là-bas m'a vite fait comprendre que je me faisais des idées utopiques sur la vie à Séoul ,_ grimaça le brun. _N'empêche, pour quelqu'un qui y a vécu depuis sa naissance, Daegu doit te paraître tellement naze._

_\- Ça ne peut que me faire du bien Yoochun. Je rêvais depuis toujours de quitter le cocon familial. J'aurai même été capable d'aller jusqu'à Osaka pour ça._

Yoochun rigola doucement. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revu son cousin à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Mais ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu depuis leur enfance, et avaient donc gardé contact. Dès qu'il posait ses valises sur la capitale, Yoochun avait toujours été surpris de l'accueil chaleureux que lui offrait Yunho et ses parents. Certes, ils n'avaient pas vécu dans les mêmes conditions sociales, ses géniteurs à lui n'étant que de simples propriétaires d'un restaurant traditionnel qui possédait néanmoins sa petite réputation. Mais jamais Yunho ne l'avait traité comme son inférieur, et jamais cette position sociale n'avait entachée la relation qu'ils menaient. Alors dès que celui-ci l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'il venait vivre dans sa ville pour cause de professionnalisme, Yoochun n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'accueillir et ainsi l'aider dans son emménagement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yunho venait à Daegu, et Yoochun n'était donc pas la seule personne qu'il côtoyait, mais en tant que cousin proche, il avait été le premier mis au courant de cette nouvelle. Il avait pu alors tout organiser pour que Yunho puisse s'installer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ils avaient passé la journée à nettoyer, à déballer des cartons et à monter des meubles, et ils n'étaient même pas à la moitié du travail.

Blasé, Yoochun jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre avant qu'une grimace ne vienne se poser sur son visage.

_\- Il est déjà tard et c'est à peine si on a eu le temps de monter ton lit._

Yunho pouffa tout en se grattant la nuque.

 _\- Un matelas me suffira pour l'instant. On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui_ _._

 _\- Par contre, demain je pense finir tard,_ soupira Yoochun. _Mes parents veulent que je passe au restaurant pour que je fasse leur comptabilité et je..._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Changmin m'a déjà dit qu'il viendrait me donner un coup de main._

Yunho se tût soudainement, comprenant la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre.

A l'évocation de ce prénom, il sentit son cousin se tendre légèrement. Il avait presqu'oublier qu'il y avait désormais des sujets tabous à ne surtout pas aborder depuis les dernières semaines qui ont passés. Tout était nouveau pour lui, la ville, sa nouvelle demeure, la situation désagréable que traversait ses amis...

Se sentant alors en faute, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de fermer furtivement les yeux non sans s'injurier mentalement.

_\- Je suis désolé Chunnie, je... j'avais oublié que...enfin..._

Yoochun sourit tristement tout en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est de l'histoire ancienne,_ marmonna-t-il les yeux fixé sur la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait entre les mains. _Puis il reste ton ami avant tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a rompu que tu dois cesser de le fréquenter._

Yunho se tût, ne sachant ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Il n'avait était mis au courant que très tardivement concernant la rupture, il n'était donc pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre ces deux-là. Il n'avait donc pas envie d'envenimer la situation qui frôlait déjà la catastrophe. Puis, il n'était vachement pas doué pour consoler les gens, alors il préféra laisser le silence s'installer, grattant nerveusement l'image bleuâtre qui enjolivait sa bière.

 _\- Enfin bref, je n'en reviens pas que tu vas enseigner dans mon ancien lycée,_ annonça Yoochun qui profita du mutisme pour changer de sujet. _C'est fou comme le monde est petit._

L'instituteur joua le jeu, avalant une gorgée de son alcool.

 _\- Hmm ! Je n'ai entendu que du bien personnellement_ _._

_\- Tu ne stresses pas trop ?_

_\- Eh bien, ils comptent sur moi pour remonter le niveau en ce qui concerne l'anglais. Puis, je vais tout même avoir la responsabilité de plusieurs classes, alors c'est flippant._

_\- Tu es jeune et beau qui plus est ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu causeras peut-être la colère des jeunes garçons, mais avec les filles je te parie que tu auras toute leur attention._

Yunho ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait que les demoiselles n'étaient pas insensibles à ses charmes, et il lui arrivait souvent de s'en amuser.

 _\- Au faite t'es toujours partant pour vendredi soir ?,_ demanda Yoochun.

Yunho fronça du nez.

_\- Vend... ? Oh, le Boys c'est ça ?_

_\- Hmm ça fait quelques jours que je me suis remis à sortir. Puis c'est une belle façon de fêter ton arrivé tu ne penses pas._

Yunho hocha des épaules.

_\- Pourquoi pas .Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fréquenté de club._

_\- Parfait ! Alors à ton arrivé à Daegu !,_ chantonna Yoochun en levant sa bière _. Que cette ville puisse t'épanouir et que tu puisses trouver chaussure à ton pied._

 _\- A mon arrivé !,_ s'amusa Yunho en trinquant joyeusement.

* * *

A peine avait-il posé les pieds dans l'un des plus grands pubs gays de l'arrière ville, que Yunho voulut faire demi-tour.  
  
Au départ, il avait imaginé un petit espace soft où l'on pouvait faire des rencontres sympathiques et parler sans être dérangé. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru un jour assisté à un tel spectacle. Le bar était rempli d'hommes et de femmes, jeunes pour certains et plus âgés pour d'autres. Il y avait des blonds, des bruns, des roux, des rebelles, des personnes banales, des étrangers et même des transgenres.

Une forte musique caliente s'occupait de chauffer l'ambiance déjà bien sensuelle selon Yunho, pendant que l'alcool coulait à flot sur certaines tables. Beaucoup de partenaires dansaient de manière assez provocante sur la seule piste de dance qui se trouvait au fond du pub, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de rester dans des coins sombres, s'embrassant à pleine bouche ou se chevauchant sans aucune honte devant des voyeurs aussi assoiffés qu'excités.  
  
Yunho aurait même juré avoir assisté à une scène de fellation groupée un peu plus tôt.  
  
Il n'avait jamais fréquenté ce genre d'endroit.  
  
Il était pourtant un gay qui s'assumait pleinement, mais qui avait tout de même ses limites en matière de s'afficher en public. Il n'avait également rien contre les coups d'un soir, à condition que cela se fasse dans un endroit discret et privé. Mais Yunho avait tout de même des critères bien élevés lorsqu'il était question de flirter, aussi bien physique que personnel, et c'est ce qui mettait souvent fin à ses anciennes relations qui ne duraient jamais plus de trois mois. Il croyait pourtant au coup de foudre et à l'amour véritable, mais il finissait toujours par se lasser des garçons qu'il fréquentait. Et malgré son charme évident, il pouvait compter ses conquêtes sur les doigts d'une seule et même main.  
  
Les relations à longue durée lui manquaient pourtant terriblement. Les regards timides, les sourires cachés, les papillons dans le ventre, les messages échangés, l'insouciance des premières semaines, l'esprit encombré par cette fameuse personne qui nous faisait perdre les moyens... c'était tout ce qui lui faisait envie ! Mais il se dit intérieurement que ce n'était forcément pas dans ce genre d'endroit excentrique qu'il allait trouver sa perle rare.  
  
Tout de même motivé à se laisser aller au vu de la rentrée qui approchait, Yunho ne broncha pas, et continua de suivre Yoochun qui était clairement un habitué. Ils se placèrent à une table assez isolé des bruits sonores, et commencèrent déjà par observer la carte des boissons.  
  
_\- Fais-toi plaisir ce soir c'est ma tournée !,_ annonça Yoochun.

 _\- Merci,_ sourit sincèrement le châtain. _J'ignorai que tu fréquentais des pubs aussi... euh..._

 _\- Gays ?,_ plaisanta son cousin.

\- _Ouais ! Rien à voir avec ceux où je t'ai emmené à Séoul par exemple._

 _\- Ben, adolescent je venais ici lorsque j'avais la trique uniquement. Mais avec Changmin on venait plutôt pour décompresser. Maintenant j'essaie simplement de me remettre dans le bain, puis j'ai voulu te faire connaître autre chose histoire de te faire changer les idées_ _._

Yunho acquiesça silencieusement avant qu'un serveur ne vienne commander leur boisson, se demandant avec curiosité si Changmin aimait vraiment ce genre d'ambiance, ou s'il s'y était rendu par dépit.  
  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il opta finalement pour une Vodka tonic, bien décidé à ne pas se la jouer coincé pour ce soir.  
  
Après que le serveur fut parti, il observa de nouveau les alentours. Beaucoup de regards le fixaient avec envie, dont un jeune occidentaux qui avait même déjà osé le coup du clin d'œil. Mais Yunho ne sourcilla pas. Comme il l'avait constaté depuis son arrivée, il n'y avait ici aucune personne qui lui convenait. Il devait admettre qu'il était pointilleux voire exigent en ce qui concernait le physique, et il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de la personnalité. Sa mère s'amusait donc à lui sermonner qu'il finirait bien par se lasser définitivement des hommes, pour finalement se marier avec une belle jeune coréenne dont rêve toutes les belles-mères.  
  
Il sourit face à cette pensée.  
  
Yunho continua de balayer la salle du regard, toujours à la recherche d'un quelconque homme qui serait susceptible de lui plaire, et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que son attention resta figée vers le milieu de la salle.

Derrière le bar principal où les clients s'y agglutinaient dans le seul but de se rafraîchir, se trouvait une _créature_ divine, unique. Un jeune homme, dont les cheveux d'un rouge vif tombaient presqu'en cascade devant son regard de braise, s'occupait activement des clients qui ne cessaient de s'agglutiner devant lui. Un homme qui venait d'attiser ses sens ainsi que sa curiosité.  
  
Jeune, beau, avec un visage aussi sublime qu'incomparable, et arborant une peau aussi blanchâtre que du lait, ce barman ne passait définitivement pas inaperçu. Il semblait illuminer la salle entière avec ses sourires aguicheurs qui contrastait avec son visage d'ange. C'était comme s'il était le centre des attentions où l'on ne voyait que lui, attirant, peut-être sans même le vouloir, les regards de tous le pub au complet. Décidément personne ne pourrait passer à côté de cet homme à la beauté divine, voire parfaite, sans se retourner. Et même s'il était assez éloigné, Yunho n'y était pas épargné, emporté par une vague violente qui lui avait happé le ventre et ravager les neurones. Sa convoitise avait été enclenchée et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, le voir de plus près.  
  
Yunho ne quitta pas son champ de vision, observant minutieusement ses moindre faits et gestes. Il était penché vers un homme, rigolant à ce qui lui semblait être une avance perverse, puis il se tourna vivement afin de préparer une boisson certainement alcoolisée. Il secoua, d'une manière presque obscène, le shaker qu'il tenait en main, puis se saisit d'un verre et y versa ensuite le contenu d'une finesse déconcertante, subjuguant de nouveau l'observateur. Il n'avait jamais été autant fasciné par quiconque jusqu'ici, même ses gestes lui paraissaient être un appel au pêché.  
  
Et soudain, lorsque le regard sombre et perçant du barman croisa subitement le sien, Yunho eut pour seule réflexe de se morde la langue afin de contrôler son impulsion. Une chaleur indescriptible lui tournoya âprement les intestins, pendant que son cœur rata promptement un battement dans sa course folle. Et tel un adolescent apeuré, il baissa vivement ses yeux vers le tissu de son pantalon qu'il trouva soudainement plus intéressant.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? Et ces yeux ??! Pourquoi ils lui avaient pris par les tripes comme si l'on s'amusait à broyer l'intérieur de son ventre ?   
  
Et son cœur ? Pourquoi battait-il ainsi jusque sa gorge ? Aussi rapidement ?! Leur échange avait été si inattendu, si... électrisant !  
  
Yunho serra sa mâchoire tout en soufflant, plaçant sa main contre son organe vitale qui cognait violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Bon sang il n'était plus un gosse, si ce jeune homme lui plaisait autant, il n'avait pas à fuir, bien au contraire. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui, pourquoi cela devait-il changer ?  
  
Lâchant un soupire d'encouragement, il décida donc de relever ses prunelles d'un coup sec, et de nouveau, celles du barman posées sur lui affolèrent ses sens. Il était là, divin, shaker en main, perdu dans leur petit jeu du regard. Yunho hésita longuement, ne sachant s'il devait lui faire un quelconque signe. Mais il fut vite devancé par le rouquin qui se mordit les lèvres tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, le fixant encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur un autre client.  
  
Devait-il prendre cela comme une invitation à aller lui parler ? Ou faisait-il cela à tous les clients de la boîte ?  
  
Yunho fut cependant vite sorti de ses pensées par une petite tape sur le bras.  
  
_\- Yunho ?,_ brailla Yoochun. _Tu m'écoutes ?_

_\- Hmm ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as déjà repéré quelqu'un ?_ , demanda-t-il en cherchant vivement quelqu'un de potentiellement mignon vers le bar.

_\- Je... euh..._

_\- Qui c'est ? Il doit être canon si tu ne prenais même pas la peine de m'écouter_ _._

_\- S'il te plait ne regarde pas comme ça tu vas nous faire repérer !_

_\- Ben alors dis-moi qui te tape dans l'œil !!!,_ s'impatienta Yoochun en souriant.

 _\- C'est... ce mec-là... au bar !,_ marmonna Yunho.

_\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y en pas qu'un seul ?_

_\- Le... le barman !_

Son cousin dévia une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le comptoir, tentant d'observer avec peine les serveurs qui étaient souvent caché par les nombreux clients. Mais après réflexion, et sans même regarder plus longtemps, Yoochun reporta son attention vers Yunho, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
_\- Tu parles sans doute de_ ** _joli cœur_** _?_

_\- Qui ?_

_-_ ** _Joli cœur_** _!,_ réitéra-t-il. _Tout le monde craque devant son petit minois, tu es loin d'être le seul_ _._

_\- Tu parles bien de celui qui a les cheveux rouge ?_

_\- Lui-même,_ affirma Yoochun après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. _Ce pauvre chou se fait draguer toutes les cinq minutes, mais il finit toujours par briser des cœurs_ _._

_\- Briser des cœurs ? C'est-à-dire ?_

_\- Il te laisse le charmer un moment, et lui aussi te chauffe beaucoup, c'est son 'rôle' après tout. Sauf qu'il finit toujours par te repousser à la fin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu accepter une seule avance. C'est frustrant_ _._

_\- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ?_

_\- Je suppose que c'est sa façon de vendre le plus de boissons possible. Puis la rumeur dit qu'il serait en couple avec le patron de la boîte, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Il m'a l'air bien jeune donc je doute que ça soit légal tout ça_ _._

Yunho acquiesça vaguement, la mine perplexe.  
  
_\- Et toi... tu as déjà essayé ?_

 _\- Plus d'une fois crois-moi !,_ rigola franchement Yoochun _. Même qu'avec Chang on a voulu se faire un plan à trois mais on s'est tous les deux pris un râteau. Donc on va dire que c'est normal que toi aussi tu ais craqué. Mais ne t'y attarde pas trop si tu veux mon avis, à part te prendre un vent tu n'y gagneras rien de bénéfique, surtout si c'est le mec du patron_ _._

_\- Et ce patron tu le connais ?_

_\- Juste de vue. En clair ce n'est pas le genre de type qui tient un truc net si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ _._

Yunho lutta intérieurement pour ne pas montrer que cette information l'avait quelque peu déçu. Il y avait encore quelques secondes il avait pensé à la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour l'aborder, à ce qu'il lui dirait. Mais ses espoirs fut définitivement enterré six pieds sous terre après la mise en garde de Yoochun. Il n'aimait pas tellement ce genre d'hommes qui attiraient autant l'attention autour de lui et se faisait draguer toutes les minutes. Puis s'il était en couple et qu'il prenait la peine de draguer d'autres clients, à quoi bon ?  
  
Frustré, il tenta alors de négliger sa présence, profitant ainsi de sa soirée lorsque les boissons furent posées devant eux. Entre leur fou rire, leurs anecdotes ridicules et les imitations catastrophiques de Yoochun, la bonne humeur régnait à la perfection entre les deux cousins. Ils avaient passé l'heure à se raconter leur vie en détail, enchaînant les verres. Yunho en avait même oublié le barman, se laissant entraîner par les effets secondaires de l'alcool.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, et il se retrouva seul, attendant patiemment Yoochun qui était parti rejoindre un « _ami bien trop collant_ » selon ses dires. Cela faisait presque cinq minute qu'il l'attendait, ses yeux rivés sur son verre presque vide. Il en avait enchainé six à la suite, et lorsqu'il vit un septième verre rempli se poser en face de lui, il ne put que froncer les sourcils sous l'étonnement. Il était encore bien lucide pour savoir qu'il n'avait pourtant rien commandé. Yoochun l'avait-il fait à sa place ? Appréhendant, il releva son regard interrogatoire sur la personne qui venait de déposer le Jin tonic à sa table, mais il se tendit immédiatement sous la surprise. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, préférant ignorer son cœur qui repartait dans une course effrénée.  
  
Le fameux barman se trouvait à sa table, debout face à lui. Il ne rêvait pas ! Ces mêmes yeux enflammés joliment maquillé d'un simple crayon noir, cette même beauté flagrante et ce même sourire séducteur.  
  
Que faisait-il ici ?  
  
_\- Tu n'en veux pas ?,_ demanda-t-il.   
  
Yunho dût se concentrer un maximum pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Même le timbre de sa voix l'avait perturbé. Il détendit donc son visage qui devait certainement faire peur, et posa ses yeux sur le verre face à lui.  
  
_\- Euh... eh bien c'est que... je n'avais rien commandé_ , bégaya-t-il gêné.

 _\- Cadeau de la maison. Tu étais bien trop triste assis tout seul,_ sourit-il. _Je peux m'asseoir un moment ? Je suis en pause_ _._

_\- Euh...ouais... bien sûr... pourquoi pas !_

Yunho se mordit la lèvre. Il devait se reprendre car il se comportait véritablement comme un puceau de première classe. Certes, il était d'une vénusté affolante avec ses prunelles d'un noir corbeau, ses joues parfaitement remontées et ses lèvres pleines, mais tout de même. Il se racla la gorge tout en tournoyant le verre posé dans sa main.  
  
_\- J'ai vu que tu étais accompagné,_ commença le barman en posant ses avant-bras sur la table. _Il_ _t'a faussé compagnie ?_

Yunho tiqua un moment, curieux de constater qu'il semblait bien connaître son ami.  
  
_\- Ce n'est que mon cousin !,_ débita le brun qui se senti dans l'obligeance de justifier le lien qu'il entretenait avec Yoochun. _Il doit revenir dans peu de temps_ _._

 _\- Je le vois souvent... ton cousin. Il était toujours accompagné d'un beau jeune homme, mais ça fait un moment que je ne les vois plus dans le coin_ _._

Yunho acquiesça, quelque peu déçu du sujet de conversation. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Yoochun et de sa relation catastrophique, mais alors vraiment pas.  
  
_\- Par contre toi... je ne t'ai jamais vu_ , susurra le jeune homme en se lichant les lèvres. _Tu es nouveau ici ?_

 _\- Oui, je viens tout juste d'arriver,_ annonça-t-il les joues chauffantes.

 _\- J'espère que tu restes longtemps_ _._

Le châtain déglutit difficilement, portant par la suite le verre alcoolisé à sa bouche. Il se faisait très souvent draguer, pour ne pas dire tous les jours. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait cet effet. C'était à la fois effrayant et électrifiant. Mais il resta malgré lui indifférent, refusant de perdre ses moyens devant un autre homme, qui à en croire les rumeurs, était en couple et ne se laissait pas charmer aussi facilement.  
  
_\- A vrai dire je viens d'emménager_ _._

 _\- Ah c'est bon à savoir_ _._

Yunho hocha des épaules, le laissant continuer.  
  
_\- Et comment trouves-tu cette boite ? Tu aimes ?_

 _\- Il est encore tôt pour le dire mais... je dois avouer que les gens y sont... intéressants_ , dit-il d'une voix aguichante.  
  
Il ne voulait pas être le seul à jouer. Plus il rentrerait dans son manège, plus il se détendrait. Mais il se sentit tout de même défaillir face au sourire angélique de son vis-à-vis.  
  
_\- Ravis de l'entendre. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va souvent être amené à se voir plus souvent dans ce cas_ _._

_\- Parce que tu aimerais qu'on se revoie ?_

_\- Pas toi ?_

Ils se chauffaient mutuellement, et Yunho adorait ça. Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre cette voix pleine de sous-entendus et s'il était né avec un tantinet d'audace, il aurait déjà tenté une approche physique. Mais aguiché comme ils le faisaient, perdu dans leur regard qui en disait long, était beaucoup plus tentant et sensuel.  
  
_\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter les personnes qui sont déjà en couple_ _._

Son interlocuteur continua de sourire, posant son menton sur la paume de sa main droite. Son minois semblait si innocent, tellement candide et si contradictoire avec ses orbes noirs qui n'étaient voilé que par du désir.  
  
_\- Tu viens danser ?_ , lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave en ignorant sa remarque.  
  
Yunho, lui, se comporta de la même manière qu'il y avait quelque minute. Il resta fixement immobile, les yeux quelque peu écarquillés comme hypnotisé par le jeune homme qui lui paraissait comme un pêché qui ne demandait qu'à être goûté.  
  
Non, décidément vraiment personne n'avait encore fait cet effet-là à Jung Yunho.  
  
\- _Juste une danse_ , chuchota-t-il.  
  
Même s'il n'avait fait que susurrer cette phrase, Yunho avait pu percevoir le ton séduisant qu'il avait employé. Un violent frisson parcourut son corps dont la température ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des secondes. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conseils de son cousin, Yunho capitula et suivit le jeune homme tout en ignorant les tremblements inhabituels qui attaquaient ses membres inférieurs. L'idée de refuser son invitation ne lui avait aucunement effleuré l'esprit, l'envie et la convoitise avait eu raison de lui.  
  
Qu'importait s'il était en couple, tant pis si cela ne mènerait à rien de sérieux. Il n'avait franchement rien à perdre.  
  
Il laissa donc _Joli Cœur_ lui prendre délicatement la main, et le suivit vers le fond de la pièce où les personnes se déhanchaient de nouveau sur une musique peut rythmée et assez lente.  
  
Le rouquin se dirigea vers la foule. Il s'arrêta ensuite vers le centre de la piste, lâcha la main de l'instituteur tout en restant dos à lui, et commença par se dandiner charnellement, suivant le rythme. Ses hanches s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la mélodie sensuelle de la boîte et ses mains cajolèrent son corps de manière alléchante, attirant ainsi des regards pervers à ses alentours. Yunho se doutait bien que le jeune barman était une proie facile parmi tous ces prédateurs, Yoochun l'avait prévenu, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient. Alors il était clair que s'il restait immobile comme une statue à le regarder bouger, il serait vite remplacer.  
  
Non sans gêne, il s'approcha alors de ce corps embrasé, et se colla à lui de façon hésitante. La différence de taille le frappa aussitôt, _Joli Coeur_ semblait si minuscule entre ses bras, si fragile.

Ce dernier ne sursauta pas en sentant son approche, gardant ses yeux fermés sous la transe que provoquait l'ambiance de la chanson, laissant tout de même un mince sourire satisfait lui fleurir les lèvres. Yunho posa fébrilement ses mains sur les flancs du rouquin, suivant peu à peu le rythme déjà entamé par celui-ci. Frustré par le peu de distance qui les séparait, _Joli Coeur_ se saisit hâtivement des mains qui lui tenaient à peine les hanches, et les ramena vers son ventre, obligeant ainsi Yunho à jumeler leur corps. Il sentit le torse du jeune homme lui coller le dos, et une nouvelle fois, son sourire s'élargit.  
  
Détendu, le professeur se laissa finalement transporté par la musique et les gestes assez osés de son partenaire.

En vérité, il aimait danser. Seul, chez lui, sans personne pour le déranger ou le reluquer.  
  
Et malgré les gens qui les compressaient en cet instant précis, il se sentait étonnement bien. Il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur le doux parfum qui émanait du barman, faisant également confiance à ses mains qui allèrent lentement sous son t-shirt noir. 

_Joli Coeur_ inclina sa tête vers l'arrière, la posant ainsi sur les épaules de son compagnon. Yunho profita de ce geste pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou opalin, effleurant sa peau chaude de ses lèvres. Il sentit des doigts venir lui crasser sa chevelure encore soyeuse, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dépose plusieurs petits baisers innocents sur cette épiderme tentatrice.  
  
Chair contre chair, Yunho dû retenir ses mains baladeuses d'aller plus loin que le ventre plat de _Joli Coeur_ , n'oubliant tout de même pas qu'ils devaient certainement être épiés par un Yoochun revenu des toilettes. Puis les gestes d'affections en public... ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il préférait. Mais contrairement à lui, son partenaire était loin d'être satisfait et patient. Il prit donc l'initiative de frotter sensuellement son fessier contre la verge du brun qui ne tarda pas à durcir sous l'excitation. Surpris, Yunho ne put retenir un gémissement rauque que seul le barman put entendre, pendant que leur souffle respectif se fit de plus en plus rapide.  
  
Il se frottait contre lui, encore et encore, faisant sauter les derniers neurones qui lui restaient.  
  
Sentant son corps emplis de vagues frissonnantes, Yunho resserra soudainement leur étreinte, mais son partenaire se détacha subitement de lui avant de se retourner et de venir lui entourer le cou tout aussi hâtivement.  
  
Front contre front, leur regard se croisa, se déconnectant du monde les entourant. Ils avaient arrêté de danser, mais peu importait.  
  
Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, causé par leur mouvement, leur excitation et l'enfièvrement de leur corps. Et dans un excès de confiance, Yunho avança son visage vers lui, brisant ainsi les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. _Joli Coeur_ n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, souriant même face au déroulement de sa soirée. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et frôlèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ils ouvrirent leur bouche, avancèrent leur visage puis reculèrent à l'unisson, jouant la provocation.  
  
Sous l'excitation devenu presque étouffante, Yunho se saisit des fesses rebondis de son partenaire avant de le ramener brutalement contre lui. Un violent torrent d'émotions les submergea au même moment où leur verges se rencontrèrent, gonfler et coincer au sein de leur vêtement devenu trop étroit. _Joli Cœur_ gémit, sortant sa langue avant de licher sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de Yunho qui lui mordit soudainement le bout de chair rosé tout en refermant les mains sur son fessier.  
  
Et alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se lier officiellement, une énorme pointe de frustration poignarda le ventre de Yunho lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci s'éloigner.  
  
C'était comme prendre une douche froide.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année tenir fermement le bras du rouquin qui n'avait pas l'air aussi étonné que lui. L'homme se pencha vers lui, lui dictant des mots que Yunho n'était pas en mesure d'entendre. Cependant, il discerna à la perfection les paroles du barman s'élever durement à travers la forte sonorité de la musique.  
  
_\- Et alors ?,_ s'embla-t-il s'énerver. _Je ne fais rien de mal, je suis en pause j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Si ça ne lui plaît pas il n'a cas venir me le dire en personne !_

Le contestataire de leur étreinte se courba de nouveau, ne voulant certainement pas que le brun prenne part à leur discussion. _Joli Cœur_ soupira d'agacement avant de se tourner vers Yunho.  
  
_\- On m'appelle, je dois partir. ,_ annonça-t-il d'un air assez gêné avant de tourner les talons.

 _\- Attends !,_ le retint Yunho. _On pourrait se voir à la fin de la soirée ?_

 _Joli Cœur_ rougit, le regard autrefois enflammé de désir remplacé par une gêne incomprise. Yunho jeta un furtivement un coup d'œil aux deux autres hommes qui accompagnaient le barman, et il en conclut que la réponse était négative. Toutefois, le rouquin s'approcha rapidement de son oreille, lui murmurant des paroles que Yunho n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer.  
  
_\- Je te verrai au bar la prochaine fois_ _._

Et il partit sans un regard.  
  
Yunho n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait prévu de passer une soirée inoubliable en compagnie de cet homme, mais ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Cependant, il s'agissait de sa première nuit à Daegu et il avait déjà fait une rencontre plus qu'intéressante.  
  
Encore quelque peu étourdi, il retourna à sa place, remarquant que Yoochun n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il se rassit, et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le bar où il ne vit aucune trace de son bel apollon.

Frustré, il but une gorgée de son alcool et pensa dès lors à la façon dont il aborderait cet homme le vendredi d'après.

Il était impatient d'être à ce moment.

* * *

 _\- Hyung mes chaussettes blanches ?,_ hurla Taeyong depuis sa chambre.

 _\- Sous ton lit !,_ s'écria Jaejoong qui se recoiffait dans la salle de bain. _T'as pas vu mes bracelets ?_

_\- Le dernier tiroir sur ta gauche !_

_\- Merci ! Et n'oublie pas la cravate de ton uniforme !_

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que la propriétaire des lieux n'avait plus entendus les cris de ses garçons résonnés d'aussi bon matin.

Généralement, son mari et elle étaient toujours réveillés prématurément par le vacarme qu'ils faisaient dès qu'ils sortaient du lit. C'était pourtant un réveil tout à fait banal en soit, mais contrairement aux autres familles, ce n'était pas les Kim qui allaient sortir leurs enfants de leur lit, mais bien le contraire.  
  
La rentrée était belle et bien arrivée.  
  
Descendant vivement les escaliers, Jaejoong accourut vers la cuisine d'où de délicieuses odeurs de chocolats chauds et de pains grillés s'y échappèrent. Il s'installa bruyamment à table, trempant une tartine au Nutella dans une tasse remplie de liquide brûlante. Un sourire vint timidement fleurir ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains douces de sa mère venir lui caresser les cheveux.  
  
_\- Je suis tellement contente de revoir ta couleur naturelle !, sourit-elle. Ton père aurait fait une syncope s'il t'avait vu avec les cheveux rouge à son retour de voyage_ _._

 _-_ _Je pense les teindre en blond la prochaine fois,_ la taquina Jaejoong.

 _\- Par pitié, pas quand ton père est à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de gérer une nouvelle crise de sa part_ _._

Jaejoong ne pipa mot. S'il avait retrouvé ses cheveux brun, c'était avant tout pour ne pas se prendre la raclée du siècle. Jaejoong aimait l'exubérance, son père lui, aimait la droiture.

Alors il évitait le plus possible de dévoiler sa véritable personnalité lorsque son père rentrait de ses nombreux voyages d'affaires.   
  
_\- Ah, les vacances sont passées tellement vite,_ se plaignait leur mère.

 _\- Logiquement, c'est nous qui devrions être dépité, pas toi,_ plaisanta Jaejoong en prenant une bouchée de sa tartine.

 _\- On n'a même pas eu le temps de faire une sortie en famille_ _._

_\- Comment veux-tu qu'on en fasse avec un père toujours absent ?_

_\- Jaejoong !,_ somma-t-elle d'une voix dure avant de se radoucir. _Dis moi plutôt comment va ton frère ?_

 _\- Mieux bizarrement_ _._

 _\- Je me rappelle encore de ton premier jour au lycée. Tu m'avais supplié de t'accompagner_ _._

 _\- Maman !,_ geignit l'aîné. _On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus_ _._

 _\- Le temps passe si vite ! Dire que tu vas bientôt aller à l'université et que mon autre bébé va lui aussi entrer au lycée_ _._

 _\- Je ne suis plus un bébé,_ s'éleva la voix de Taeyong qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

 _\- Oh mon garçon !,_ s'émerveilla sa mère. _Tu es tellement beau dans ton uniforme ! Il faut que je prenne une photo !_

Taeyong grogna tandis qu'il se débattait avec sa cravate. Jaejoong ne put que sourire face à la scène, se rappelant parfaitement de ce même matin où sa génitrice ne cessait de le prendre pour modèle. Ils avaient une mère typiquement coréenne, avec un comportement maman poule et quelque peu excentrique sur les bords. Elle aimait chouchouter ses deux seuls fils, faisant passer leur bonheur avant le sien, telle une mère ordinaire.  
  
Jaejoong et Taeyong l'aimaient beaucoup malgré sa manie de trop vouloir les couver. Leur père était très souvent absent à cause de son travail qui l'obligeait à se déplacer quelques fois au Japon ou en Thaïlande, alors sa présence dans la maison avait le don de les rassurer un tant soit peu. Ils n'étaient pas issus d'une famille bourgeoise, mais il n'était pas modeste non plus. Ils étaient comme qui dirait, classé dans les normes. Une petite famille aisée, frôlant le cliché, avec un père exigent, une mère adorable et un chien trop baveux.  
  
Jaejoong finit rapidement de boire sa tasse de chocolat chaud, se précipitant ensuite vers son petit frère qui désespérait face à sa cravate encore défaite.  
  
_\- Laisse je vais le faire_ _._

 _\- Merci,_ souffla Taeyong qui s'essuya le front où quelques perles de sueurs s'y égouttaient.

 _\- Arrête de stresser comme ça je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre_ _._

 _\- C'est normal d'être soucieux_ _._

 _\- Pas tant que je suis avec toi,_ murmura Jaejoong en resserrant l'accessoire. _Voilà, t'es beau comme un cœur._

Taeyong esquissa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, déposant par la suite un furtif baiser sur la joue de son aîné. Il n'était pas moins angoissé pour autant, mais la présence de Jaejoong l'aidait à ne pas hurler de peur.  
  
Leur mère arriva précipitamment dans la pièce, appareil photo en main. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser son bébé partir sans avoir immortaliser un aussi beau moment.  
  
_\- Allez les garçons, souriez !!!,_ incita-t-elle sous les soupires agacés de ses fils.  
  
Oui, c'était belle et bien la rentrée.  
  
****

* * *

Une vague d'élèves se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée principale du Lycée Yeungjin. Filles et garçons s'y mélangeaient, portant tous, sans exceptions, des uniformes d'un bleu foncé qui harmonisait avec le blanc de leur chemine et de leur longue chaussette. La fatigue des derniers jours de vacances pouvaient encore se lire sur leur visage, et l'école n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les motiver à se réveiller.  
  
Dans la cours principale, près d'un grand arbre éloigné des autres élèves, Jaejoong, Yoochun et Taeyong discutèrent depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils avaient pris quelques secondes de leur temps pour aller observer la liste des classes un peu plus tôt. Et c'est avec bonne humeur et soulagement, qu'ils avaient été satisfaits du résultat. En effet, la classe de Jaejoong et Junsu n'avait pratiquement pas changé, et ils étaient donc toujours ensemble, dans la classe 3-A. Taeyong quant à lui, avait pu constater que Wheein, une de ses plus grandes amies, était en classe 1-B, tout comme lui. La journée ne pouvait donc pas mieux commencer.  
  
Une forte sonnerie retentie fortement dans tout l'établissement, créant ainsi une agitation au sein de la cours. Jaejoong se retourna une dernière fois vers Taeyong et son amie qui avait fini par le rejoindre, le regard tout de même assez inquiet.  
  
_\- Restez bien ensemble d'accord ?,_ conseilla-t-il en tenant les épaules de son frère. _N'oublie pas de me lancer un message si jamais tu as un problème. Et surtout, attends-moi dans ta classe ce midi ! Je viendrai te chercher pour le déjeuner_ _._

 _\- T'inquiète pas Hyung, je vais me débrouiller,_ tenta de rassurer Taeyong. _Fighting !_

_\- Fighting !_

Et il observa nerveusement sa petite moitié se jeter dans la foule d'élèves, son bras entremêlé avec celle de Wheein. Il finit alors par se détendre, sachant pertinemment que Taeyong n'était plus du tout anxieux maintenant qu'il se savait moins seul. Il avait tout de même retrouvé sa meilleure amie du collège, rien de mieux pour se sentir soulager.  
  
_\- Allez Jae, il va s'en sortir,_ le réconforta Junsu. _Nous on a bien réussis non ?_

 _\- Ouais,_ soupira l'ainé. _C'est juste qu'on l'a beaucoup persécuté au collège à cause de son intelligence, et je refuse que ça se reproduise ici_ _._

 _\- Avec nous comme garde de corps il ne risque rien,_ sourit Junsu. _Au faite elle te va bien ta nouvelle couleur_ _. Ça se voit que ton père va bientôt rentrer._

Jaejoong rigola tout en plaçant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Cette année n'aillait certainement pas être différente de celle d'avant, bien qu'il allait devoir beaucoup plus travailler que les années précédentes. Ses camarades de classes seraient les mêmes, tout comme ses professeurs. La seule différence étant qu'il passait ses examens à la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'il aurait la continuelle présence de Taeyong non loin de lui.

Tout irait bien.  
  
Arrivé en classe, Jaejoong et Junsu saluèrent leurs amis avant de s'installer à une table, qui sera définitivement la leur pour une année entière. Ils prirent donc les mêmes places que l'année précédente, remarquant que même les salles de cours se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Ils discutèrent ensuite assez longuement, racontant leur petite vacance et écoutant également celles des autres.  
  
Cependant, ils se turent tous à l'unisson lorsque la porte d'entrée coulissa, laissant apparaitre une dame que les élèves ne connaissaient que trop bien. La directrice Joh avait tous les critères nécessaires pour porter fièrement son titre. Assez âgée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés à la garçonne, et le visage aussi stricte qu'une soldate à l'armée.  
  
A son entrée, tous les étudiants se levèrent et s'inclinèrent poliment avant de se rasseoir.  
  
_\- Bonjour à vous Classe 3-A !,_ commença-t-elle d'une voix dure. _Une nouvelle année commence pour chacun d'entre vous. Certains diront que la troisième année n'est qu'une transition entre le lycée et l'université, mais c'est faux. L'enjeu se joue maintenant. Cette année se portera sérieusement sur le choix de vos études supérieurs et sur vos examens finaux. Des cours du soir seront mis en place pour ceux et celles qui projetteraient de passer des concours d'entrées pour une quelconque université. Vos notes ne seront pas à négligées, qu'importe la voie que vous choisirez. Sachez donc que la réputation de l'établissement de Yeungjin est entre vos mains._

Un silence assez pesant régna dans la pièce. Jaejoong retint difficilement un soupire, étant même persuadé de l'avoir entendu prononcer presque les même mots un an plus tôt. En ce qui concernait l'université, il s'était retenu de dire que les concours d'entrées, ils le préparaient depuis le collège. C'était encore et toujours le même discours. C'en était fatigant.  
  
_\- Je vais maintenant vous présenter votre professeur principal qui vous accompagnera durant toute votre année scolaire. C'est un nouvel et jeune enseignant de langues, tout droit diplômé de l'Université de Séoul. Monsieur Jung, vous pouvez entrer._

De nouveau, la porte coulissa sous les regards curieux et admiratifs des élèves. L'université de Séoul était la plus réputée de tout le pays entier, et être diplômé de là-bas vous apportait automatiquement respect et avenir brillant. C'était le rêve de presque tout le monde d'intégrer cet établissement, et même s'il était au courant du faible pourcentage qu'avaient les élèves de Yeungjin d'entrer à l'US, Jaejoong savait que Taeyong ne perdait pas espoir. Cette école son petit frère m en rêvait, même la nuit.  
  
Et c'est donc avec une petit curiosité qu'il s'était quelque peu redressé sur son siège, le regard fixant la porte. Mais son engouement disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Jaejoong écarquilla grandement les yeux le cœur battant, tout en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la salle. Il sentait déjà les rouges lui monter aux joues, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi statufié, il aurait certainement pris les jambes à son cou.  
  
De son côté, Yunho n'était pas mieux. Certes, il était soucieux de rencontrer sa nouvelle classe, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il porta son regard vers le fond de la salle près des fenêtres.  
  
Il devait certainement rêver ! Il n'y avait que cette explication de plausible. Comment se pouvait-il ?  
  
Que faisait le barman du Boys dans sa salle de classe ?


	2. L'affrontement

* * *

**-2-**

C'était l'horreur, et le mot était même bien trop faible au vu des circonstances. Jaejoong se souviendrait toujours de la fois où il avait malencontreusement dérapé dans les escaliers de l'école il y avait de cela un an, mais jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi embarrassé et consterné de sa vie qu'à ce moment même. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard du beau client qu'il n'avait pas hésité à draguer ouvertement il y avait de cela trois jours, Jaejoong ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation fâcheuse, pour ne pas dire désagréable, et il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se faufiler dans un petit trou de souris tant il avait honte.

Il avait osé charmer son professeur principal qui, comme il l'avait constaté à leur première rencontre, était beaucoup plus âgé que lui. La culpabilité s'était immédiatement introduite dans son esprit, lui resserrant douloureusement la poitrine et le ventre. Comment allait-il finir son année scolaire avec cette pensée qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis le début du cours ?

Comment s'en sortir sans honte ?

Ils avaient dansé ensemble bordel, et pas de la manière la plus sage qui soit ! Puis, devait-il réellement rappeler qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser ? Qu'il avait même senti sa queue se dresser contre son fessier ?

Jaejoong rougit de nouveau.

Cela faisait presque quarante minute que l'instituteur donnait son cours à une classe anormalement silencieuse. Filles comme garçons étaient comme subjugués face aux mots que prononçait _monsieur_ Jung. Pourtant, il ne faisait que reprendre les bases déjà acquises de la langue anglaise, donc rien de nouveau à ce niveau-là.

Mais Jaejoong devait tout de même admettre qu'il dégageait une sensation que les autres professeurs n'avaient pas. C'était un jeune diplômé de l'université de Séoul, l'école la plus sollicitée du pays. Et en plus de certainement posséder une intelligence hors norme, il exhalait une prestance virile et envieuse, captivant ainsi la petite troupe qui n'avait yeux que pour le nouvel éducateur. Il ne fallait notamment pas nier l'importance de sa beauté qui atteignait presque l'absolue. Sa peau lisse avait une couleur quelque peu hâlé, tandis que ses yeux en forme d'amandes se rapprochaient fortement d'une nuance chocolaté. Ses cheveux châtain recouvraient une bonne partie de son front, et ses lunettes aux carrés lui donnaient un air d'homme d'affaire frôlant la sensualité.

Jaejoong se rappelait même de ce corps svelte et musclé qui l'avait enveloppé dans une étreinte qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Il était donc clair qu'il n'avait rien n'à envier à personne.

Ce soir-là, au _Boys_ , ce bel apollon l'avait fasciné comme jamais personne n'avait su le faire. En croisant son regard charmeur, il avait senti mille sensations s'emparer de ses émotions, croyant fortement qu'il était tombé dans un abysse profond. Et s'il n'était pas aussi confus et épouvanté en ce matin-même, il aurait certainement éprouvé la même impression.

L'avait-il seulement reconnu ? Après tout il avait changé de teinture ente temps. Alors avait-il une chance d'échapper à une probable humiliation ?

Certainement pas, au vu de cette expression d'étonnement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait regardé. Certes, il n'avait propagé aucune remarque depuis son arrivée, mais Jaejoong se doutait bien des pensées qui devaient fusées dans son cerveau.

Il était fichu.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allait-il le dénoncer ? Après tout, il était un mineur qui travaillait dans une boîte gay dont l'âge limite pour y accéder était de vingt-et-un ans ! Il était fort plausible qu'il le convoquerait afin d'en avertir ses parents.

Jaejoong grimaça, les yeux toujours baissés sur son pupitre. Depuis le début du cours, il n'avait plus osé relever le regard ne serait-ce que pour une petite seconde. Il avait gardé ses prunelles courbées vers son lutrin tout le long de ce foutue cours interminable. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui ? Il devait vraiment être masochiste pour pouvoir supporter d'entendre cette même voix qui avait réussi à provoquer un grand bordel dans ses émotions ce soir-là. Que devait-il penser de lui désormais ? Il devait certainement y être insensible, ou pire, choqué voire même dégoûté de son comportement irrespectueux.

Il soupira une énième fois, gardant les yeux sur ses doigts qui trituraient les manches de son uniforme. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami s'adresser à lui.

 _\- Jaejoong-ah ?,_ murmura-t-il. _Tu vas bien ?_

_\- Hmm !_

_\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge_ _._

Jaejoong paniqua quelque peu, cachant vivement ses joues à l'aide de ses mains. Sa peau avait l'air effectivement brûlante. Devait-il utiliser cette excuse pour pouvoir sortir et aller vomir ses tripes ?

Il étouffait tout en sachant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, imaginant même les regards discrets que devaient lui jeter son professeur de temps à autre. Mais faire une telle chose serait se faire remarquer plus qu'il ne l'avait été, chose que Jaejoong voulait à tout prix éviter.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre, soulagé de savoir qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant la délivrance. Il allait enfin partir !

 _\- N'oubliez pas de réviser les différents temps du présent !,_ annonça le professeur qui referma doucement son livre tout en retirant ses lunettes de vue. _Vous aurez un petit test de dix phrases à traduire à notre prochain cours_ _._

Bizarrement, aucun élève ne broncha et Jaejoong décida d'observer rapidement ses camarades de classes. Les demoiselles, qui en plus d'écrire dans leur agenda, ne cessait de fixer presque amoureusement le jeune instituteur qui lui, commençait à ranger ses affaires dans son cartable de marque. Elles étaient comme envoûtées, comme lui-même l'avait été. Faisait-il cette impression à tout le monde ? Mêmes les garçons écrivaient sérieusement, certainement plus fasciné par son parcours que sa beauté.

Jaejoong lui n'avait cependant rien écrit, ni même rien écouté malgré son addiction pour les langues étrangères. Revoir les temps du présent l'ennuyait quelque peu au vu de son niveau bien élevé, mais le simple fait de regarder vers le tableau lui était impossible.

S'il se mettait déjà à réagir de la sorte, comment allait-il s'en sortir s'il voulait réussir son année et atteindre l'université de ses rêves ?

 _\- Oh et à la fin de la journée je reviendrai vous voir pour élire le délégué et sous délégué de classe,_ décréta Yunho. _Il me faut au moins deux candidats, alors réfléchissez-en ! Passez une bonne mâtiné et travaillez bien !_

La classe lui remercia et à la sonnerie, tous se levèrent afin de le saluer poliment. Tous, sauf Jaejoong. Il n'avait même pas escient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, gardant sa tête incliné vers le sol, rongeant maintenant ses ongles sous l'angoisse.

Désormais certain que l'auteur de son trouble avait quitté la pièce, il souffla exagérément afin d'exprimer son soulagement.

 _\- Alors ?,_ s'inquiéta Junsu qui vint s'asseoir sur sa table. _Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ?_

 _\- Non,_ expira Jaejoong qui essuya la goutte de sueur froide qui longea sa nuque. _Juste un peu fatigué je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier_ _._

_\- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ton petit frère hun ?! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il s'en sort bien_ _._

Jaejoong força un sourire avant que son ami ne reprenne sa place à l'arrivé du professeur de mathématique. Il sortit enfin ses affaires de son sac rempli de phrases poétiques en tout genre, prêt à se concentrer au maximum sur ce cours où il avait le plus de difficulté.

Malheureusement, plus les minutes passaient et plus le visage de ce _client_ accaparait son esprit.

Une boule au ventre, Jaejoong écrivit le calcul posé au tableau sur son cahier, les mains tremblantes, et l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

  
Yunho s'assit délicatement au bureau qui lui était maintenant assigné. Après avoir donné trois heures de cours à des élèves de troisième année, le voilà maintenant confortablement installé dans la salle des professeurs.

Il était plutôt satisfait pour le moment. Les classes à qui il avait donné cours n'avaient manifesté aucune turbulence particulière, ou du moins pas pour le moment. Il avait conscient que son travail ne faisait que commencer, et il savait donc que le plus dur était à venir. Et pour le moment, il devait sérieusement se concentrer sur cette classe qu'on lui avait cédée durant toute une année scolaire. Il devait alors regarder plus consciencieusement la liste des élèves ainsi que leur niveau global. Il devait également connaître les points forts et les points faibles de chacun, s'informer sur leur assiduité et leur capacité.

Il avait _vingt-cinq élèves_ en tout, et la tâche s'annonçait ardue. Heureusement qu'il ne reprenait les cours qu'après le déjeuner.

 _\- Bonjour !,_ s'éleva une douce voix à ses côtés. _Vous devez être le nouveau professeur d'anglais ?_

Curieux, Yunho releva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait abordé. C'était une belle jeune femme, assise sur un autre bureau à sa gauche. Brune, les cheveux lisses et attachés d'une queue de cheval parfaite, des habits assez classe et ayant des gestes gracieux, elle avait tout l'air d'une coréenne traditionnelle. Tout à fait le genre de sa génitrice qui verrait en cette personne la belle-fille idéale.

Yunho ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

 _\- C'est exact,_ sourit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. _Je m'appelle Jung Yunho_ _._

 _\- Et moi Kim Taeyeon_ , se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. _Je suis également professeur de langues_ _._

_\- Oh ! Vous enseignez l'anglais également ?_

_\- Non,_ l'italie _n._

_\- Ah~ ! C'est une très belle langue_ _._

_\- La meilleure,_ dit-elle en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil. _J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez tout juste d'être diplômé de l'US_ _._

_\- Vous êtes bien informée_ _._

_\- Les rumeurs courent vite dans cet établissement. Surtout lorsqu'un professeur aussi charmant que vous faites son entrée_ _._

Yunho aurait pu rougir face à cette remarque, mais il n'en fit rien. Il était habitué à ce genre de remarques séductrices venant des femmes qui venaient toujours l'aborder dans le but formel de le charmer. Leurs efforts étaient cependant vains, mais jamais encore Yunho n'avait cru bon de les repousser. Selon sa mère, il n'était pas poli de refuser des avances, peu importe le sexe.

_\- Eh bien merci, c'est flatteur_ _._

Le châtain élargit son sourire lorsqu'il vit les joues de sa partenaire rosir faiblement.

C'était toujours aussi facile. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas autant d'assurance envers les hommes ?

 _\- Si jamais vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur Yeungjini_ , _n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. J'enseigne ici depuis près de quatre ans, je pourrai mieux vous informer_ _._

_\- Comptez sur moi_ _._

Et c'est avec un dernier sourire échangés qu'ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Faire semblant de flirter était autorisé, mais Yunho devait avant tout avancer dans son travail qui ne faisait que débuter.

Il commença donc par prendre un paquet de fiches, dont chacune d'elle présentait un élève de sa classe et son identité. Puis soudain, une illumination le fit tressaillir, faisant doublement accroître sa curiosité.

Il _devait_ en savoir plus, il en avait tout simplement besoin.

Depuis qu'il avait reconnu le barman du _Boys_ assister à l'un de ses cours, il ne comptait plus le nombre infini de questions qu'il s'était posées. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi fréquentait-il ce genre d'endroit à son âge ? Et pire, pourquoi un lycéen possédait-il ce genre de boulot ? Il s'était cependant retenu, les conditions ne lui permettant pas de l'interroger à sa guise.

Tout cela avait réussi à le perturber en moins de deux alors qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Il se rappelait avoir instantanément _craqué_ pour ce jeune garçon lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu au bar, et ce dernier était même venu l'enjôler un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Ils avaient passé du bon temps ensemble, dansant de façon presqu'érotique tout en se draguant mutuellement avant que les douze coups de minuit n'étaient venus les interrompre. Or, il se trouvait désormais que ce même garçon faisait partie de sa longue liste d'élèves mineurs à qui il allait enseigner l'anglais durant un an.

Il était dans une sacrée merde !

La scène de ce matin avait été des plus étranges, et il se demandait intérieurement si ce jeune garçon réagissait bien face à la situation. Il l'avait quelque peu observé, et il avait donc pu constater que ce dernier semblait gêner voire même effrayé au vu sa réaction. Yunho ne cachait pas que cela le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il devait pourtant se ressaisir, et rester professionnel. Il fallait maintenant le considérer comme un simple lycéen comme les autres, et non comme le barman d'une boite gay qu'il avait trouvé plus que séduisant et qu'il avait eu envie de revoir et de fréquenter... plus si affinité.

Yunho soupira.

P.R.O.F.E.S.S.I.O.N.E.L. Il devait impérativement rester dans le cadre de sa profession et respecter les interdictions qu'il en suivait. C'était sa première année, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Cependant, ils devaient impérativement avoir une discussion avec ce jeune homme afin d'arrondir les angles et s'assurer que l'année se passerait sans encombre ou gêne inutile entre eux.

C'est ça, il devait au moins le rassurer, et lui expliquer.

Reprenant alors ses esprits, il fouilla parmi les différentes fiches, tentant de trouver celle qu'il recherchait avec tant de hâte. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur une photo où il put facilement reconnaître l'élève malgré sa couleur de cheveux ébène. Yunho la scruta longuement, analysant avec désinvolture cette frimousse androgyne dont la délicatesse et l'innocence le perturbait toujours autant. Son ventre de contracta.

Comment pouvait-on paraitre si candide tout en se retrouvant dans une telle situation ? Rien n'avait de sens.

Conscient de son égarement, Yunho secoua légèrement la tête, s'intéressant dorénavant aux informations qui lui était donné.

« _Joli cœur_ » s'appelait en vérité _Kim Jaejoong_ , et il était né le 26 janvier 1998. Il avait donc _dix sept_ _ans_. Yunho digéra difficilement la nouvelle qui était tombé comme une massue sur sa tête. A quoi s'attendait-il après tout ? Il était au lycée, qui plus est en troisième année. Difficile d'avoir la majorité à ce stade.

Encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et les mains tremblantes quelque peu, il continua cependant sa lecture avec appréhension. Selon le dossier, Jaejoong était un élève brillant. D'après ses notes glorieuses, il se débrouillait à merveille en langues, en littérature et en histoire. Son père travaillait en tant que de conseiller commercial à l'internationale, alors que sa mère était une institutrice de maternelle.

Posant son coude droit sur la table tout en ramenant sa main vers sa mâchoire, Yunho réfléchit. Il ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre ce que ce garçon faisait dans ce genre de bar réservé aux personnes majeurs. Le personnel était-il au courant ? Sachant que selon certaines rumeurs, il aurait même une liaison quelque peu douteuse avec le patron de cette boite. Devait-il intervenir ? Il était clair que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il y était déjà impliqué. Il était témoin dans cette histoire, qu'il le veuille ou non, et la meilleure des choses ne serait-elle pas d'en parler ? Avec le principal concerné du moins.

Yunho soupira tout en se massant la tête. Pour une rentrée, il n'avait pas prévu que les choses seraient aussi compliquées.

* * *

Pour les nouveaux élèves de première année, aucune préparation n'était de mise. A peine leur avait-on renseigné sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement et de leur emploi du temps, que les cours avait déjà été entamés.

Taeyong n'avait pourtant pas été découragé malgré le sermon de la principale et des professeurs. Il était déjà au courant du travail ardu qui l'attendait grâce à l'expérience et aux conseils de son frère. Il s'était donc déjà bien préparé mentalement. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de tous les autres, dont sa seule et meilleure amie Wheein, qui n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre depuis la fin du cours de géographie.

L'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivée et leur salle de classe était vide de monde. Seuls eux deux avaient été dans l'obligation de rester afin d'attendre Jaejoong, comme il l'avait promis plus tôt dans la matinée. Pour patienter, Taeyong dernier était resté à sa place, lisant un livre que lui avait ramené son père lorsqu'il était rentré d'Europe il y avait de cela quelques mois. C'était peut-être la troisième fois qu'il le lisait, mais il ne se lassait pas de replonger dans les histoires aventureuses de Musso.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abaisser sur ses épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait désormais derrière lui, son menton posé sur sa chevelure lisse.

 _\- C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu lis ce bouquin,_ brailla-elle en regardant avec lassitude le livre qu'il tenait en main.

 _\- La troisième fois,_ sourit-il sans pour autant se débarrasser d'elle. _Ça vient de mon père alors..._

_\- Je sais ! Tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux !_

Wheein se redressa vivement après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers un pupitre qui se trouvait face à son ami et s'y assis tout en soufflant avec exagération.

_\- Si j'avais su que cette école travaillait autant, j'aurais convaincu mes parents pour qu'ils m'inscrivent dans un lycée public._

_\- Et me laisser seul ?,_ s'indigna faussement Taeyong qui releva les yeux de son livre. _Que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas devoir encore me supporter !_

Wheein lui sourit affectueusement avant de reprendre.

 _\- Et puis tu as vu tous ces livres qu'on doit acheter ?,_ geignit-elle en s'asseyant face au pupitre de son ami. _Ça sera horriblement cher, je pourrai m'acheter une nouvelle guitare avec tout ça_ _._

 _\- De toute façon on sera remboursé à la fin de_ l'année _, arrête de te chercher des excuses._

_\- Les études ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. Aller à l'université ça ne me dit fichtrement rien_ _._

_\- Et l'université d'art à Séoul ?,_ s'étonna-t-il. _Tu n'arrêtais pas de me saouler avec cette école l'année passée_ _._

_\- Crois-mois Taeyong il ne suffit pas d'être bon à la guitare pour entrer dans ce genre d'établissement_ _._

_\- Ben... tu sais chanter aussi_ _._

_\- Ouais mais je me suis renseignée, et il faut avoir plus que la moyenne dans des matières telles que la littérature, les langues et le sport. C'est juste impossible !_

_\- Arrête de dire des bêtises Wheein ! Tu es doué, mais un peu trop paresseuse c'est tout. Si tu veux vraiment entrer dans cette école tu dois te donner à fond_ _._

Wheein soupira d'ennui face au ton moralisateur de son meilleur ami.

Ces deux-là se connaissait depuis la maternelle, mais ils s'étaient rapprochés lors de leur première année au collège où ils étaient tombés dans la même classe. Taeyong ne savait vraiment pas comment cette petite excentrique était devenue son amie. En terme général il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en présence de la gente féminine. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne les supportait pas, mais c'était presque le cas. Les filles étaient bien trop bavardes, méchante entre elles, et beaucoup trop superficielles pour la plupart.

Wheein était différente. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire, et c'est ce qui lui avait plu chez elle. Elle était comme qui dirait, tout son contraire.

C'était une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux courts et châtains. Son excentricité se traduisait de par les vêtements qu'elle portait et qui était propre à son image, c'est-à-dire quelque peu loufoque sur les bords. Entre ses bijoux fantaisistes et ses collants fleuris, elle avait ce don d'attirer vachement l'attention autour de sa personne, peu importait l'endroit. Elle aussi, ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les filles de son âge. Elle jouait les indifférentes et grimaçait comme jamais lorsqu'elle devait supporter leur conversation qui ne tournait autour que de boys band et du dernier ' _Naked_ ' ou ' _Chanel_ ' dernier cris qui venait de sortir.

Elle était d'origine italienne du côté de son père et coréenne de sa mère, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était bilingue de naissance. C'était également une musicienne dans l'âme et c'était ce côté artistique qui avait le plus plu à Taeyong. Elle était toujours en train de fredonner des airs lorsqu'elle rêvassait, et quand elle ne chantait pas, elle composait. Sa guitare noir, enfermer sans son étui couleur pastel, ne l'a quittait jamais, même lorsqu'elle se rendait en cours. Et il en était de même concernant son énorme casque rose clair qu'elle gardait toujours autour de sa nuque, donnant une touche fantasque à son look plutôt coloré.

Taeyong lui, était beaucoup plus sobre et studieux.

 _Grâce_ à l'éducation stricte de son père, il était devenu avide de connaissance. Il adorait étudier, passer des heures et des heures enfermer dans une bibliothèque ou travailler sérieusement dans son sous-sol où un bureau et une bibliothèque avaient été confectionnés essentiellement pour les révisions.

Mais il devait tout de même admettre que cette passion pour l'école, il le devait aussi à sa son frère, son _modèle_. Il avait toujours considéré son aîné comme un exemple à suivre. Tout ce que Jaejoong aimait, Taeyong l'aimait forcément. Et tout ce que Jaejoong détestait, Taeyong détestait. On pourrait dire de lui qu'il ne possédait aucune personnalité, aucune originalité, mais il n'en écoutait rien. Il voulait tout mettre en œuvre afin de grandir dans ses pas, souhaitant à tout prix que ce dernier soit fier de lui.

Tout comme son frère il serait un exemple un jour, et tout comme lui, il réussirait.

C'était l'un de ses plus grands objectifs. Devenir comme Jaejoong.

 _\- Tu peux toujours parler, t'es toujours le premier de la classe_ !, le charia Wheein. _Puis t'as sauté une classe toi aussi, comme Jaejoong, donc à toi l'US_ _._

_\- On en est encore loin tu sais_ _._

_\- C'est vrai, alors cessons de parler des choses qui fâchent,_ fit-elle avant de s'affaler sur la chaise en soupirant. _Taeyong j'ai faim ! T'aurais pas des Mikado ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà dévoré tout la paquet que j'ai ramené ce matin !!!!,_ se plaignit ce dernier. _Puis Jaejoong va venir_ _._

Wheein sourit.

_\- Il est quand même cool ton frère_ _._

_\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_\- Ben il s'inquiète pour toi ça s'est bien vu tout à l'heure_ _._

_\- C'est normal après tout, c'est son rôle de veiller sur moi_ _._

_\- Ouais ben ma sœur à moi s'en ficherait complètement. Limite elle me tort le bras lorsque je viens la déranger avec ses amis. Je t'envie pour ça. Jaejoong n'a pas l'air de te traiter comme un moins que rien_ _._

Taeyong baissa les yeux. Effectivement, Jaejoong ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte et il espérait fortement qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Son aîné ne l'avait jamais rejeté, qu'importe s'il était avec Junsu, ou d'autres amis. Il avait même pris l'habitude de l'inviter continuellement lors des sorties, que ce soit au cinéma, au restaurant ou même au bowling. Il n'était donc en aucun cas mis de côté, et si cela venait à arriver, il savait d'avance qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Taeyong avait été élevé ainsi, il n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que l'éducation de ses parents. Ces derniers le couvaient depuis qu'il était bébé, et Jaejoong le protégeait depuis ses persécutions habituelles. Ils n'avaient qu'eux, et bien qu'il savait qu'il devrait un jour se détacher de ce cocon confortable qu'on lui offrait, pour le moment il en profitait au maximum.

Soudain, le bruissement de la porte se coulissant le ramena sur terre, et un sourire sincère vint fleurir ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut une tête brune entrer dans la pièce.

 _\- Vous venez ?,_ s'exclama Jaejoong.

* * *

 _\- Tu vas bien Jaejoongie ?,_ s'inquiéta Taeyong.

 _\- Hm ? Oui bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?,_ bredouilla Jaejoong. _Toi mange au lieu de t'occuper de moi._

Le maknae resta perplexe, reportant son attention sur son plateau presque vide avant d'observer à nouveau celui de son frère qui lui, était encore rempli de nourriture. Taeyong ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais contrairement aux amis de Jaejoong, lui avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais son aîné était connu pour être quelqu'un de renfermé et de discret lorsqu'il fallait se dévoiler. Lui poser des questions devant ses propres amis était donc une tâche inutile, Taeyong savait que cela ne ferait que le claustrer davantage.

Plus tôt, Wheein et lui s'étaient assis sur une table ronde où s'étaient installés Junsu, son frère et deux autres personnes. Taeyong les avait déjà aperçut lors d'une sortie, car il s'agissait d'amis proches que son aîné fréquentait depuis plus de deux ans. Deux jeunes bruns qui, à ce qu'avait compris Taeyong, avaient été dans leur classe l'année précédente.

 _\- Sérieux pourquoi ils nous ont séparé cette année ?,_ se plaignit le plus grand des deux.

 _\- Ça t'étonne vraiment qu'on le soit Pi ?,_ marmonna son ami à l'allure androgyne.

_\- Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que le professeur Choi doit être derrière tout ça_ _._

_\- En même temps, Kame et toi vous l'aviez fait voir de toutes les couleurs l'année passée,_ se remémora Junsu. _Entre les absences, les devoirs non rendus, le coup du poil à gratter, vos jeu en ligne en plein cours, la fois où Kame a voulu le tabasser..._

 _\- Il était en train de me peloter le cul, j'aurai dû le laisser faire peut-être ?!,_ s'indigna Kamenashi.

Mais Junsu décida de l'ignorer.  
  
_\- Et je ne parle même pas de la fois où il vous a attrapé en train de baiser sur le toit de l'école ! Enfin bref je comprends pourquoi il vous a séparé_ _._

Taeyong sursauta violemment, se mordant presque la langue afin de ne faire aucun commentaire qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il ne s'était jamais permis de juger ouvertement les amis de son grand frère, il n'en avait pas le droit et il ne voulait surtout pas lui créer d'ennui. Il était au courant concernant l'orientation sexuel de Pi et Kazuya, ou du moins il l'avait vite compris sans pour autant que Jaejoong lui en parle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être en couple mais ils se côtoyaient et ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais cachés. Et malgré le fait que cette situation le dérangeait fortement, il n'en disait rien et n'en avait pas encore parlé à Jaejoong. Il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Mais peu importait, son frère semblait les apprécier, alors il devait faire des efforts et y mettre du sien pour supporter l'insupportable.

Perplexe, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Wheein qui n'avait pas sourcilier face à cette nouvelle. Il se contenta alors de suivre ses mouvements, continuant de manger son repas comme si rien n'avait été dit.

 _\- C'est un con,_ grogna Pi en décapsulant une bière sous la table sous les regards ahuris des deux premières années. _Plus je le vois et plus j'ai envie de l'étrpier_ _._

Junsu ne put que sourire face au ton assez cru de son ami, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil aux deux nouveaux qui regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction.

 _\- Il ne faut pas s'en étonner ni avoir peur,_ leur expliqua-t-il. _Malgré leur tête de meurtrier et leur comportement merdique, se sont de vrais oursons_ _._

_\- Parle pour toi !_

Junsu s'esclaffa plus sérieusement sous le grognement de Kame.

 _\- Au fait si jamais vous avez monsieur Choi comme professeur de littérature, évitez de vous mettre au premier rang,_ sourit Pi.

 _\- Pourquoi ?,_ demanda curieusement Wheein qui sirotait une boisson gazeuse.

_\- On lui a concocté une rentrée assez... collante_ _._

Le ton narquois de Kazuya fit désespérément soupirer Junsu.

_\- Enfin bref, il va certainement péter un câble et il s'en prend toujours aux élèves du premier rang. Ce n'est qu'un conseil les petits_ _._

Amusée par l'espièglerie des deux élèves, Wheein priait intérieurement pour que ce fameux monsieur Choi fasse parti de sa longue liste d'instituteurs, tandis que Taeyong tentait encore de comprendre le pourquoi du comment ces deux garçons pouvaient être des amis de son frère.

_\- Au fait, pour l'élection des délégués de classe, tu sais qui sera ton suppléant Jae ?_

Effaré, l'interpellé tressaillit violemment à l'écoute de cette simple question que venait de lui poser Junsu, et qu'il n'avait décidemment pas vu venir. Avec maladresse il repoussa accidentellement son plateau, renversant par la même occasion son verre à moitié rempli d'eau sur la table ronde.

_\- Merde ! Pardon !_

Jaejoong se confondit en excuse tout en essorant l'eau grâce aux serviettes en papier qu'il possédait, remerciant silencieusement Taeyong qui s'était précipité pour l'aider.

**_L'élection des délégués !_ **

Jaejoong avait complètement oublié ce petit détail qui finalement s'avérait être un problème de taille. Il avait toujours occupé la place de délégué depuis le collège sous la demande formelle de son géniteur, et il savait aussi que Taeyong n'y échapperait pas cette année. Occupé ce poste devenait même une habitude pour les deux garçons car selon leur parent, avoir une aussi grande responsabilité faisait bonne impression sur leur dossier scolaire.

Ils n'avaient donc jamais eu le choix.

Mais bien qu'être à la tête de sa classe lui donnait une notoriété qu'il avait appris à apprécier, Jaejoong se mit soudainement à la remettre en cause. Se présenter cette année ne lui semblait pas convenable, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un délégué échangeait énormément avec son professeur principal, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Les justifications d'absences, les frais de retards des élèves, les plaintes de ses camarades, les organisations concernant les cours du soir, les conseils de classe etc... Jaejoong avait escient des taches opulentes que cela apportait en plus de ses cours et de ses devoirs, et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Sauf que maintenant tout différait, et pour cause, il ne souhaitait pas échanger avec Monsieur Jung environs deux fois par jour, voir plus quelques fois.

 _\- Alors ?,_ insista son ami. _Siwon_ _n'est plus dans notre classe. Qui tu vas prendre ?_

Jaejoong soupira, agacé.

_\- J'en sais rien je... je n'ai pas encore_ _réfléchi..._

_\- Je t'aurai bien aidé, mais tu sais que je ferai un mauvais suppléant avec mes retards qui s'accumulent à chaque fois à cause des_ _transports._

_\- C'est pas grave je..._

_\- Jaejoong doit être un délégué en or,_ sourit Taeyong qui, secrètement, voulait en savoir plus.

 _\- Ch'est le meilleur,_ affirma Pi la bouche pleine.

 _\- Grâce à lui on a eu des remboursements concernant nos absences,_ continua Kamenashi. _Limite le prof lui léchait le cul t'sais. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il va_ _me manquer_ _._

Jaejoong se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise face à cette bouffé de chaleur qui lui chauffait le cerveau.

_\- On peut changer de sujet ?_

Junsu fronça des sourcils.

_\- Pourquoi ? Je pense pas que Monsieur Jung soit aussi sévère qu'il n'en a l'air, ça sera facile pour toi de l'amadouer_ _._

_\- Je l'ai vu !,_ continua Kazuya _. Et putain ce qu'il est foutu comme un Dieu !!_

_\- Et il y a même déjà des rumeurs qui disent qu'il est super cool_ _._

_\- Cool je ne sais pas mais au lit ça doit être une vraie bête_ _._

_\- Kazu tu veux bien arrêter deux secondes de parler de sexe !!!_ _Surtout avec un prof qui a sans doute une femme et des gosses !!!_

_\- Hey c'est pas de ma faute si ce type sait comment parler à ma queue !,_ grogna la concerné.

- _BREF !,_ reprit Junsu avant de s'adresser à nouveau à son ami. _L'élection est pour cet aprem et il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses pour ton suppléant..._

 _\- Mais qui te dis que j'allais me présenter ?,_ lâcha Jaejoong d'une voix dure. S _i t'es si intéressé t'as cas devenir délégué et arrêter de me faire chier !_

Choqué de par cette intervention inhabituelle, Jaejoong accueillit avec contrariété les mines effarées de ses amis ainsi que celui de son frère qui n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté, mais il s'était soudainement senti étouffé et écrasé par un poids qui lui était difficile de soulever. Il avait cette désagréable impression d'avoir la poitrine et la cervelle en feu et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que cette journée se termine au plus vite.

Dans des gestes remplis de mécontentement, Jaejoong se saisit de son plateau avant de se lever en soupirant.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?,_ demanda Taeyong qui avait suivi le mouvement.

 _\- Ne me suit pas ! ,_ lui ordonna-t-il. _Reste avec Wheein !_

_\- Mais je..._

_\- Je te retrouve ce soir Taeyong !_

Ce dernier se rassit à la seconde, sentant bien que son frère était à bout et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à lui remettre à sa place s'il s'était de nouveau obstiné. Il se contenta donc de le regarder s'éloigner avec une pointe de tristesse et de déception.

Il avait donc vu juste, Jaejoong lui cachait bel et bien quelque chose. Et il comptait bien découvrir ce qu'il en était.

* * *

  
Échapper à cette élection semblait être un choix qui ne lui était pas destiné, et Jaejoong devait malheureusement s'y faire. Il s'était toujours présenté, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse qui pourrait justifier sa décision auprès de ses parents. Si jamais son père apprenait qu'il n'avait pas été candidat, chose qu'il apprendrait à coup sûr, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Son géniteur était connu pour être quelqu'un d'austère qui souhaitait le meilleur pour ses enfants. Il était notamment obsédé par leur réussite ainsi que par l'image qu'ils dégageaient au sein de leur quartier. A première vue, ils étaient classés parmi ces familles parfaites vu de l'extérieur, avec des parents croyants et des enfants exemplaires.

Il avait donc pour seul espoir que ses camarades de classe décident miraculeusement de le boycotter cette année. Chose qu'il doutait fortement.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient tous installés dans leur salle de classe, à écouter les paroles quelques peu moralisatrice du professeur principal sur les responsabilités que possédait un délégué. Pour la première fois, Jaejoong avait l'impression que les élèves ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille tandis que lui, tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa voix.

Bien que Monsieur Jung ne semblait nullement gêné de leur situation, Jaejoong ne pouvait quant à lui s'empêcher d'y repenser sous le regard discret de son meilleur ami. Junsu et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de tout l'après-midi, et cette dernière heure n'y échappait pas à la règle. Il réfléchissait donc à une façon de faire pardonner sa mauvaise humeur qui, en vérité, ne lui était aucunement adressé.

 _\- Vous avez des questions ?,_ demanda le professeur qui ajusta ses lunettes de vues.

Voyant qu'aucun élève ne semblait entrain à répondre, il s'appuya donc sur son pupitre tout en balayant sa classe du regard.

_\- Bien, nous allons donc commencer. Il y a-t-il des candidats prêts à se présenter ?_

Bien qu'il se fût gorgé de paroles encourageantes quelques minutes plus tôt, Jaejoong ne trouva pas la force nécessaire de piper mot. Il s'était montré aussi silencieux qu'un faon au sein d'une forêt déserte. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir gardé un silence olympien. Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa petite table vide de tout matériel, Jaejoong remarqua bien que trop tardivement que personne n'avait encore prit la parole. Un raclement de gorge lui fit légèrement sursauter, et il se sentit soudainement obligé de lever les yeux afin de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Jaejoong aurait tellement aimé être une souris.

Le cœur battant et la gorge sèche, il fit la remarque que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, que ce soit ceux des élèves, que celui du professeur. Tous semblaient attendre qu'il manifeste une parole, un _« Je souhaite me présenter en tant que votre délégué de classe »_ habituel. Mais rien. La panique avait pris possession de ses membres ainsi que de sa voix, et seul la rougeur de ses joues était témoins de son malaise.

_\- Monsieur Kim ?!_

Ce dernier fut assez lucide pour lever les yeux vers celui qui venait de prononcer son prénom. Son _client_ , ou devrait-il plutôt dire, son professeur, venait de l'interpeller par son nom. Le regard noisette de son supérieur fut cependant la goutte de trop. Un frisson électrisant lui recouvrit l'échine tandis que son cœur lui martelait les poumons tant il battait à une allure hallucinante. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, et son ventre se contracta durement alors qu'il revivait leur danse sensuel d'il y avait quelques jours.

Perturbé, Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'il croisait ce regard pénétrant qui semblait le happer de toute énergie, et il lui était impossible de s'y détacher.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de vomir son maigre repas qu'il vit son professeur le libérer de cette torture, détournant ses prunelles de l'autre côté de la classe.

_\- Si personne ne se présente je me verrai dans l'obligation de désigner parmi les plus assidus. Il n'y a vraiment personne ?_

Pris d'une soudaine conscience et d'un certain courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Jaejoong se leva hâtivement non sans grincer bruyamment les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol.

Il pensait à son père, à sa mère ainsi qu'à Taeyong qui devait certainement déjà être élu. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller et affronter ce qui devait être affronté.

 _\- Oui ?!,_ s'étonna de nouveau Yunho.

Jaejoong inspira profondément avant de lâcher de manière bien trop rapide.

_\- J'me présente_ _._

Puis sans demander une quelconque permission, il se dirigea maladroitement vers le tableau, tête baissée. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses camarades qui le scrutaient, tentant d'oublier la présence écrasante de monsieur Jung qui, il le sentait, l'observait tout autant.

Il se racla la gorge, se massa la nuque, et tenta le tout pour le tout afin d'en finir au plus vite.

 _\- Je... Je m'appelle Kim Jaejoong et... je souhaiterai vous représenter en tant que délégué de classe !,_ marmonna-t-il avant déglutir.

Il continua son petit discours peu distrayant, souhaitant secrètement que son manque d'enthousiasme puisse lui être bénéfique quant à sa non élection.

 _\- Merci Jaejoong vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir,_ lui sourit doucement son instituteur.

Sans demander son reste et sans échanger le moindre regard, Jaejoong alla rejoindre sa place, n'oubliant pas de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

Le reste de l'heure passa bien vite. Une autre élève, que beaucoup de personne surnommaient _Boa le serpent_ au vu de son caractère de vipère, s'était présentée et les élèves ont dû donc passer aux votes.

Sans aucune surprise, et bien que le concerné aurait souhaité le contraire, Jaejoong fut réélu pour une année consécutive par une grand majorité de la classe. Les élèves l'avaient longtemps applaudi et bien que ces derniers aient insisté, Jaejoong avait gentiment refusé de réciter un énième discours de remerciement. Il allait passer l'année a échangé avec cet homme avec qui il avait partagé l'une des danses les plus torrides qu'il ait jamais connu, il n'allait donc pas les remercier pour ce supplice.

 _\- C'est bon ça suffit maintenant ! Calmez-vous !,_ somma doucement Yunho qui sourit face à l'assiduité de ses élèves qui s'étaient tût à la seconde qui avait suivi. _Bon, comme il n'y a pas de suppléant, mademoiselle Kwon se chargera de cette tâche._

Jaejoong grimaça tandis que cette dernière roula ses yeux vers ciel, peu enclin à faire équipe avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son rival sur tous les plans. Toutefois, elle se contenta de sourire à son instituteur, ramenant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de bomber sa poitrine de manière provocante.  
  
_\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi monsieur,_ chantonna-t-elle.

Yunho acquiesça, satisfait d'avoir accompli cette tâche qui s'était annoncé plus compliqué que prévu.

 _\- Bien ! Vu que nous avons terminé je vous laisse rentrer chez vous. N'oubliez pas que les cours du soir commenceront la semaine prochaine et que les tests auront lieu ce vendredi. Comme vous le savez les places sont limitées, alors ne laissez pas cette chance vous passer sous le nez_ , sourit-il. _Très bien,_ _je vous libère_ _vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Et d'ici là, travaillez bien !_

Les élèves le remercia avant de le saluer correctement et de sortir un à un dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

 _\- Jaejoong ?!,_ appela-t-il, son regard fixer sur l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à sortir vers la porte arrière. _Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?_

Ce dernier soubresauta, prêt à définitivement renvoyer ses tripes lorsqu'il senti son cœur battre jusque sa gorge. Durant une fraction de seconde, il avait même pensé à continuer sa route, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Mais contre toute attente il décida de se retourner lentement, fixant peureusement son instituteur qui lui demanda gentiment d'avancer.

_\- J'ai à vous parler. Ça sera rapide je vous le promets_ _._

Peu rassuré, il observa Junsu qui l'attendait à la sortie, espérant que ce dernier allait le sortir de cette histoire en prétextant une urgence. Chose qu'il ne fit pas.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas j'irai chercher Taeyong,_ s'exclama-t-il avant de tourner les talons. _On t'attendra à côté de l'arbre_ _._

Ahurit, Jaejoong avala un juron qu'il qualifiait sans doute d'exagéré au vu de la situation, et se décida finalement à se rendre face à son supérieur qui se tenait à côté de son pupitre, les mains dans les poches.

L'heure de l'affrontement était donc arrivée plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. A vrai dire, s'il s'était écouté, elle n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Ce moment était bien trop embarrassant pour qu'il puisse penser ne serait-ce que lui fixer droit dans les yeux, alors devoir lui parler était une chose qu'il pensait inconcevable.

Les mains moites, Jaejoong tira sur les longues manches de sa veste bleu marine, les yeux tergiversant vers sa gauche afin d'éviter le plus possible le regard pénétrant de monsieur Jung.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?,_ questionna celui-ci sur un ton frôlant l'affection.

Jaejoong se mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'aperçu avec appréhension que son intonation avait quelque peu changé. Malgré le fait que son timbre de voix bousculait toujours autant les émotions qui s'offraient une guerre sans merci au sein de ses pensées, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer une grande différence entre le ton quelque peu familier qu'il venait d'employé et le ton professionnel d'il y avait quelques minutes.

Puis, il venait clairement de te le tutoyer.

Bien que gêné de ce constat, Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant calmer les tremblements qui le submergeaient.

_\- Ou... oui monsieur_ _._

_\- Tu ne m'en donnais pas l'impression pourtant,_ insista Yunho. _Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_« Oh eh bien à part le fait que je n'arrête pas de penser à votre queue se frotter contre mon cul, tout va bien »._

Jaejoong ferma les yeux, lâchant sans le vouloir un soupire frôlant l'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il dise ? Qu'il était honteux de son comportement d'il y a trois jours ? Qu'il regrettait ses regards insistants, ses paroles chargées de sous-entendu ainsi que ses mains baladeuses ? Et devait-il vraiment lui parler de ce _presque_ baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger ? Du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à regarder son pantalon sans penser à la partie imposante qui devait se cacher là dessous ?

Dieu il était humain, donc loin d'y être insensible. Il y pensait même à chaque putain de minutes de sa journée. Et toutes ces conditions lui donnaient juste envie disparaitre à jamais.

Que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, et vite.   
  
_\- Je... j'aimerai m'excuser pour... eh bien... vous savez pour..._

_\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser_ _._

Jaejoong releva la tête, surpris.

_\- Comment ? Mais si je... je..._

_\- Je me doutais que la situation te troublait, je l'ai bien sentit et c'est tout à fait normal,_ déclara Yunho qui alla s'adosser sur son bureau se trouvant à sa droite. _J'ai été surpris moi aussi, crois-moi_ _._ _Mais tu n'as pas à être aussi mal à l'aise je t'assure_ _._

Il fit une pause, observant un moment sa classe vide de monde afin de trouver les mots justes. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, lui aussi ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à ce jeune garçon dont la beauté angélique lui avait fait perdre les moyens. Aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal à le contempler sans que son cœur ne s'emballe et même s'il souhaitait refouler certaines émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir, il savait que le côtoyer chaque jour n'allait pas être d'une grande aide.

Mais parmi eux deux, il était celui qui était le plus apte à comprendre et à imposer certains faits. Jaejoong n'était qu'un adolescent qui se cherchait, et qui semblait ne pas avoir une vie toute simple, alors c'était à lui de le rassurer afin que rien ne dérape. Il devait donc trouver les mots justes afin de ne pas créer de malentendu alors que l'année ne faisait que commencer.  
  
_\- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne doit pas autant te préoccuper. Nous étions deux simples étrangers qui se sont côtoyés, rien de plus_ _._

 _\- Je suis désolé monsieur,_ lâcha Jaejoong sans qu'il ne puisse retenir ces mots. _Pour... pour ce qui s'est passé_ _._

_\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est arrivé et on ne peut rien y faire. Je n'étais pas censé savoir que tu allais être mon élève tout comme tu ne savais pas que j'allais t'enseigner les langues_ _._

Les langues... les langues... Jaejoong se mordit les lèvres et s'injuria mentalement, se priant de se concentrer dans un moment aussi sérieux que celui-ci.

 _\- Il n'empêche que je regrette,_ reprit-il. _Je n'aurai pas dû aborder et draguer quelqu'un que je savais plus âgé que moi et on n'aurait jamais dû danser ensemb..._

S'il pouvait se donner une baffe à l'heure actuelle, Jaejoong l'aurait fait avec un grand plaisir. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment d'être audacieux.

Embarrassé par son manque de tact, il ferma vivement des yeux, soupirant bruyamment face à son comportement.

_\- Excusez-moi ! Ce n'était pas... je n'aurai pas dû parler de ça_ _... Je suis désolé !_

Contre toute attente, il vit son instituteur sourire légèrement.

_\- Nous avions été deux ce soir-là... et nous ne sommes responsable de rien tu comprends ? Nous n'avion rien fait de mal, nous étions des inconnus, et... ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ne se produira plus_ _._

Jaejoong sentit un petit pincement de déception venir lui enserrer le cœur, mais il hocha toutefois la tête avec une certaine hésitation, tout en triturant les longues manches de son cardigan aux couleurs officiels de son école.

 _\- Ecoute, je te propose d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, et de reprendre depuis le début,_ dit-il avant de se racler la gorge. _Je suis Monsieur Jung, ton professeur principal, et tu es Kim Jaejoong, mon élève. J'espère qu'on passera une bonne année tous les deux, et que tout se passera pour le mieux_ _._

Jaejoong sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et ce bien malgré lui. Il rencontra le regard chaleureux de son nouvel instructeur, ne pouvant empêcher les montagnes russes venir lui retourner violemment l'estomac.

Cette sensation d'interdit qui pesait l'atmosphère semblait lui réchauffait le bas ventre pendant que les images de vendredi soir lui monopolisèrent les pensées... tout cela l'angoissait.

Il se contenta toutefois d'acquiescer, forçant un sourire qu'il espérait sincère.

 _\- Merci monsieur,_ marmonna-t-il. _Je... je peux y aller s'il vous plait ? Mes amis m'attendent_ _._

 _\- Soit plus attentif en cours pour la prochaine fois !,_ lui conseilla-t-il en souriant. _Tu peux partir_ _._

Jaejoong s'inclina avec respect, tournant les talons afin d'atteindre l'immense couloir de l'école où seul un homme d'entretien s'y trouvait. Tout en marchant d'une allure rapide, il inspira et expira bruyamment comme pour permettre à ses poumons de fonctionner de nouveau. C'était comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long, tant il se sentait asphyxié.

Il devait pourtant se sentir soulager face à cette discussion prometteuse qu'il venait d'avoir avec cet homme. Son ancien client lui demandait gentiment d'oublier leur petit flirt, sans qu'une once de gêne ne vienne fissurer son magnifique visage. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir, l'adolescent savait pertinemment que cette vague d'émotion qui l'habitait allait certainement devenir un problème pour la suite.

Mais il était de son devoir de passer outre, et d'y faire face. Il ne restait qu'une seule petite année avant que la liberté ne s'offre enfin à lui, et s'il voulait réaliser ses projets, il se devait de se concentrer et de travailler comme jamais.

Monsieur Jung n'allait pas être un obstacle à cet avenir qu'il s'était déjà tracé.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.


	3. Les Mensonges

* * *

**-3-**

Les mains et les jambes tremblantes, Jaejoong soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Ses prunelles explorèrent discrètement la petite salle de classe où une vingtaine d'élèves s'affairaient devant l'exercice de traduction qu'on leur avait ordonné de faire. Tout le petit monde semblait focalisé et concentré sur leur feuille blanche, à l'exception du jeune brun qui n'avait traduit que deux phrases en trente minutes.

En soit, les phrases n'avaient rien de bien compliquées tout en sachant qu'ils avaient eu exceptionnellement droit au dictionnaire. Mais Jaejoong était à l'ouest, bien trop occupé à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait discrètement s'absenter sans se faire remarquer.

Une semaine était passé depuis la rentrée des classes, et les cours du soir avait finalement été mis en place.

Les cours nocturnes étaient obligatoires pour les élèves qui avaient eu la chance d'être sélectionnées après le petit test qui leur avait été attribué. Selon les traditions, les cours du soir étaient énormément sollicités auprès des parents qui souhaitaient impérativement la réussite chez leurs chérubins dans ce pays où la concurrence faisait rage. Et ne pas participer à ces différentes séances de soutiens leur paraissaient déjà comme un échec cuisant pour la suite des événements. Sauf que ces cours devaient respecter un nombre de quotas d'étudiants par classe vu le peu de professeurs qui acceptaient de faire du volontariat, et seuls les meilleurs étaient acceptés.

 _Super logique leur concept,_ avait toujours pensé Jaejoong.

Grâce à ses notes plus que satisfaisantes, ce dernier avait été admis dans tous les cours du soir qui représentaient une matière primaire différente chaque jour. Tout comme Taeyoong, ils avaient de nouveau fait la fierté de leur mère qui leur avait une nouvelle fois promis une sortie durant les vacances d'été. Promesse qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs années mais qu'elle n'était bien évidemment pas capable de tenir à cause de leur père continuellement absent.

Jaejoong regarda attentivement sa feuille d'exercice presque vide de réponse, avant de relever son regard vers le tableau ou les mots ' _Vous avez une heure'_ étaient joliment inscrit. Et de nouveau, Jaejoong soupira.

En ce vendredi soir, tous les élèves de deuxième année étudiaient la langue anglaise qui valait énormément de coefficient pour l'examen de fin d'année. Et bien qu'il y ait deux classes de soutient avec deux professeurs différents, il fallait bien évidemment qu'il tombe dans celle tant convoité de Monsieur Jung.

Le jour où il avait aperçu son nom au sein de ce groupe d'étude, il avait longtemps cru à une blague. Que le destin se foutait royalement de sa pomme pour qu'un tel hasard puisse se reproduire à nouveau. Il avait également pensé à changer de groupe, mais sa demande lui avait été immédiatement refusé afin de ne surtout pas inciter les autres élèves à en faire de même.

Il s'était donc résigné, se promettant alors de faire les efforts nécessaires pour ne plus être distrait comme il l'avait été durant la semaine entière dès qu'il croisait le chemin de cet homme. Bien qu'il essayait par mainte et mainte moyen d'ignorer sa présence, Jaejoong ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur rencontre ainsi qu'à leur discussion d'il y avait quelques jours. Il ne pouvait oublier son regard brûlant, sa voix mielleuse et son sourire chaleureux qui le faisait chavirer à la renverse. Comme bon nombre des élèves, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, extrêmement beau. Mais contrairement aux autres, lui avait pu l'aborder d'une façon beaucoup plus familière, et cette constatation lui donnait autant envie de rire que de pleurer.

Cela faisait maintenant quarante minutes qu'il assistait au cours, et Monsieur Jung n'avait que très peu parler. Il leur avait donné un exercice qui demandait tout de même des minutes de réflexion, et il était ensuite retourné à son bureau, son visage concentré sur une tonne de papier.

C'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour agir. Jaejoong s'était installé au dernier rang de la salle de classe, juste à côté de la porte arrière qui menait à la sortie. Une place stratégique qu'il avait adopté depuis l'année passée pour qu'il puisse s'échapper comme bon lui semblerait.

Car on était vendredi, et le vendredi soir, Jaejoong travaillait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui annonça que c'était le moment où jamais pour tenter quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il l'avait déjà été plusieurs fois, et bien que son patron était plus que compréhensible face à cela, il savait pertinemment que son comportement ne devait surtout pas être répétitif. Il tenait énormément à ce travail qu'il avait eu du mal à obtenir, et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait filer entre ses doigts.

Quitte à avoir des problèmes.

Jaejoong commença alors à fermer son cahier avant de le placer lentement à l'intérieur de son sac à bandoulière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la classe, constatant que tout le petit monde était bien trop occupé à travailler pour s'occuper de lui. Retenant sa respiration, il scruta furtivement Monsieur Jung qui ne prenait pas la peine de surveiller sa classe tant le calme y régnait. La voie était donc libre, et ce fut avec un énorme courage qu'il se leva le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il se tourna sur sa droite, tendit sa main vers la porte coulissante de la salle et...

_\- Vous allez quelque part monsieur Kim_ _?_

Jaejoong se foudroya sur place.

Son ventre s'était brusquement contracté, sentant comme si son cœur s'était violemment répandu jusqu'à son estomac en feu. Les mains et jambes vacillantes, Jaejoong ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

Jamais encore ses professeurs n'avaient remarqué sa petite fugue du vendredi, ou du moins ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention. Jaejoong ne manquait jamais l'école, il était assidu, possédait les meilleurs notes de sa classe et pour combler le tout, il était poli et généreux. Personne n'avait jamais rien eu à dire sur son comportement respectueux, alors le laisser sortir plus tôt le week-end ne gênaient nullement les supérieurs qui avaient toujours fermé les yeux.

Ce n'était sans compter l'arrivé de Monsieur Jung qui, il en était certain, allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

_\- Je vous ai posé une question !_

Honteux, sachant bien évidemment que tous les regards étaient désormais retournés vers lui, Jaejoong inspira profondément avant de se retourner non sans une mauvaise appréhension.

Il fixa le regard de son supérieur avec hésitation, sentant sa gorge se resserrer tout comme son cœur qui semblait vouloir faire un bon hors de sa cage thoracique. Les orbes chocolat de Monsieur Jung le terrassait et bien qu'il aurait aimé se perdre dans cet abysse profond qu'il savait destructeur, il préféra toutefois baisser des yeux, plus par respect que par envie.

Le silence lourd et bien trop pesant de la pièce le mettait dans un malaise éprouvant. Ils attendaient presque tous son explication, certains se penchant de nouveau vers les exercices, peu enclin à l'écouter. Et après une énième expiration tremblotante, Jaejoong se décida finalement à se délier la langue.

 _\- Je... j'ai une urgence monsieur,_ annonça-t-il d'une voix éteinte, ses yeux se fondant sur les carreaux grisâtres sous ses pieds.

De nouveau, le silence lui répondit, et Jaejoong n'y voyait ici rien de rassurant. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit son professeur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit intégré dans son cours de soutient ? Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation que ce dernier n'allait jamais le lâcher ?

 _\- Venez me voir !,_ lui ordonna-t-il avant de s'adresser au reste de la classe. _Et vous autres, continuez votre exercice si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit noté !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Monsieur Jung avait beau paraître séduisant, sa prestance et son parcours lui valait le respect des élèves qui gardaient un calme olympien lorsque ce dernier donnait son cours. Bien que certains élèves n'aient nullement soif de connaissance, ils restaient néanmoins de leur côté, peu confiant face au regard dur et à la voix sévère que pouvait emprunter le professeur d'anglais.

Certains le respectaient, d'autres au contraire, le craignaient.

Jaejoong ne savait pas tellement où se positionner entre ces deux parties. Une part en lui savait qu'il devait être anxieux à cause de son petit secret qui était maintenant connu de cet homme. Mais une part ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce que lui-même ne pouvait comprendre. Plus les jours étaient passés, et plus son estime envers lui s'étaient accrois. Etait-ce à cause de son parcours ? Des allures viriles et sérieuses face à une salle de classe ? Ou était-ce bien plus profond et vicieux que cela ? Jaejoong n'avait jamais cherché à répondre à ce genre de question car il savait d'avance qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il en retirerait.   
  
Les mains moites accrochées à son sac, Jaejoong s'avança lentement vers le bureau du maître. Quelque peu rassuré que ses camarades ne prenaient déjà plus compte de son existence, il reprit alors confiance en sa personne. Il lui suffirait simplement d'inventer une excuse qu'il avait longuement préparée depuis l'année passée au cas où on le lui demanderait, et le tour était joué. Aucun supérieur ne lui tenait tête, car tout le monde l'appréciait.  
  
Tout allait donc bien se passé, il lui suffisait juste de se reprendre et de ne surtout pas se montrer nerveux.

_\- Vous comptiez sortir sans m'en informer ?_

Jaejoong releva vivement les yeux vers Monsieur Jung qui avait pris soin de retirer ses lunettes de vues. Bien trop occupé à préparer son excuse, il n'avait nullement remarqué qu'il se trouvait déjà face au bureau et dos à ses camarades silencieux.

Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, Jaejoong prit soin de détourner ses yeux de ce regard frivole qui avait le don de lui réchauffer le ventre. Il ne devait surtout pas se montrer faible.

 _\- J'ai... vraiment une urgence monsieur,_ balbutia-t-il le regard passant de son supérieur au tableau blanc de la classe.

Il vit néanmoins le visage de Monsieur Jung se durcir, sans pour autant qu'il n'en devine la raison.

Avait-il deviné ?

_\- Et pour aller où, monsieur Kim ?_

_\- Eh bien... mon... mon frère est souffrant et... je dois vraiment..._

_\- Est-il hospitalisé ?_

La froideur dans sa voix fit frissonné l'étudiant qui désormais, triturait les manches de son uniforme tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Cette conversation le dérangeait et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était quitter cette pièce au plus vite pour ne plus faire face à ce regard dur et accusateur.

_\- Non, bien sûr que non mais..._

_\- Etes-vous conscient que vous ne possédez pas le droit de sortir de l'établissement sans accompagnement parental ? Vos parents sont-ils venus vous chercher ?_

Jaejoong ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer à la seconde, n'en revenant pas de ce qui se passait.

_\- Si ce n'est pas le cas alors allez vous rasseoir et attendez la fin de mon cours pour partir_ _._

Les choses étaient devenues bien trop compliquées pour qu'il puisse le gérer, et à ce moment-là, beau ou pas, Jaejoong le détestait.

Cet homme avait immédiatement compris qu'il mentait, et Jaejoong aurait été prêt à parier qu'il connaissait notamment ses plans pour la soirée. Monsieur Jung voulait l'empêcher de s'y rendre, et cette initiative le fit trembler de colère. Il le sentait, ce regard au bord de la menace qui le défiait de le désobéir. Cet air provoquant dont il n'en connaissait pas l'origine mais qui eut toutefois le don de titiller sa fierté.

Puis soudainement, toute la gêne et le trouble qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici s'envola à une vitesse effroyable. La peur se mélangea à la rage et une certaine assurance était venue remplacer sa timidité. C'était comme si une immense boule nerveuse était venu lui enserrer la poitrine, comme si son cerveau lui criait par tous les moyens de se rebeller.

On ne lui disait jamais non, et jusqu'ici, personne n'avait eu le besoin de le remettre à sa place. Puis, il savait parfaitement les intentions cachées de Monsieur Jung, ce qui le conforta à l'idée de le défier à son tour.

Pris d'un certain courage, il fixa le regard assombri de l'instituteur, tout en resserrant sa mâchoire.

_\- Je vais tout de même y aller, je vous ai dit que c'était urgent_ _._

Bien que surpris, le professeur ne montra pas son trouble, ne baissant pas sa garde.  
  
_\- Retournez à votre place ! Maintenant !_

Jaejoong ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sentant le feu bouillir au creux de son abdomen.  
  
_\- Je ne le répèterai pas monsieur Kim !,_ brailla Yunho qui avait élevé la voix.

Jaejoong sentit les murmures curieux des élèves s'afférer derrière son dos, mais ce constat ne le fit aucunement faiblir. D'un air provocateur, il plaça son sac sur son épaule et soupira bruyamment.

 _\- Eh bien ne le répétez pas,_ lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

 _\- Monsieur Kim !,_ cria le supérieur en se levant de sa chaise, intensifiant les marmonnements des élèves.

L'adolescent se retourna promptement avant de s'incliner respectueusement face à la classe ainsi qu'au supérieur. Il se redressa et ancra une dernière fois son regard dans celui furieux de Yunho.

 _\- Merci de me laisser m'en aller monsieur !,_ lança-t-il d'un air presque moqueur. _Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir m'absenter, mais mes parents ont besoin de moi_ _._

Il s'inclina de nouveau, sourire aux lèvres.

_\- Je n'en resterai pas là_ _alors j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites !_

Jaejoong ignora tout bonnement la dernière phrase de Monsieur Jung, et longea le couloir gardant ses mains crispés autour de la manche de son sac. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il souffla avec une certaine difficulté, perdant ainsi toute sa prestance. Sa colère s'était éteinte, son audace envolée. Il entendit son cœur marteler avec puissance tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus ardue au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches des escaliers.

Il venait d'affronter un professeur.

Jamais encore il ne s'était cru capable de réaliser une telle chose, jamais il n'aurait osé. Mais il l'avait fait, et faire marche arrière n'était plus possible maintenant que l'erreur avait été commise.

Que lui attendait-il désormais ? Qu'allait-on lui infliger comme punition ? Allait-il être collé ? Ou pire, renvoyé ?

Jaejoong frissonna avant de gémir sa dépression. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu aucun comportement déplacé, ses parents n'allaient certainement pas fermer les yeux sur ce petit dérapage qui lui vaudrait sans doute une tâche au sein de son dossier scolaire. Il était même certain que son père serait capable d'annuler son voyage professionnel pour revenir à la maison afin qui lui concéder la pire des punitions.

Sans même pouvoir se contrôler, sa vue se brouilla instantanément dès que ses pensées le menèrent à son géniteur. Dire qu'il en avait peur n'avait rien d'exagéré. S'il avait pu, il aurait même hurlé que ce dernier le terrorisait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, et par-dessus tout, il avait besoin d'argent s'il voulait sortir de cet enfer. Déterminé, il continua ainsi jusqu'à la sortie de l'école, non sans accélérer sa démarche.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à être arrêté par le gardien ou même par un surveillant de nuit qu'aurait interpellé son professeur en urgence, rien ne se passa. Il franchit la grande porte d'entrée avec surprise, apercevant _Sam_ le vigile non loin qui semblait plus intéressé par son repas que par sa personne. Se sentant presque soulagé, Jaejoong se mit à trottiner jusqu'à l'arbre planté en plein milieu de la cour, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le bâtiment.

C'était silencieux. Quelques lumières occupaient encore certaine salle et l'étudiant n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la sienne, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage.  
  
Puis une question lui vint immédiatement en tête.

Pourquoi Monsieur Jung ne l'avait-il pas dénoncer ?

 _\- Il le fera certainement lundi,_ soupira-t-il.

Nauséeux en pensant à ce qui l'attendrait en début de semaine, il fixa ensuite son poignet où était placé sa montre bon marché.

**19:31**

Pas moyen, il allait être en retard.

* * *

Plus d'une heure était passée, et les quelques élèves du lycée s'agglutinaient vers la sortie. Certains se préparaient déjà à commencer un énième cours de soutien dans un institut privé ou chez un professeur particulier, tandis que d'autres rentraient finalement chez eux, comme le faisait Taeyoong et Wheein.

Les parents de Taeyong avaient tous deux acceptés que tant qu'ils n'y verront pas l'intérêt, leurs garçons ne receveraient aucun cours particuliers les week-ends. Jaejoong avait cependant insisté pour qu'il puisse faire partie d'un groupe de révisions qu'il avait créé avec Junsu et d'autres copains les vendredi et samedi soir, et évidemment les parents n'y avaient vu aucun inconvénient. C'était pourquoi Taeyong rentrait toujours seul en fin de semaine.

Pour acquérir une certaine autonomie, Taeyong avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de le laisser rentrer seul en compagnie de son amie plutôt que de venir le chercher en ce jour où Jaejoong n'était pas en sa compagnie. Cette dernière n'avait nullement bronché, et l'avait donc fait confiance en lui faisant promettre de rentrer dès la fin des cours.

Ils avaient donc tous les deux pris la route vers le tramway qui les ramènerait à leur quartier respectif, et qui ne se trouvait qu'à cinq petites minutes de l'établissement. Attendant patiemment l'arrivée du tram debout prêt du quai, Wheein chantait un air de Muse, son habituel casque vissée sur ses oreilles, tandis que Taeyong avait les yeux rivés sur son portable depuis de longues minutes.  
  
Jaejoong venait de lui envoyer un message, et malgré toutes ses réflexions, il ne savait décidément pas quoi lui répondre.

De _Jaejoong_ _._

_\- Coucou Tae~~ !!! Encore une fois on est sorti plus tôt que prévu ! Dis à Eomma que je suis bien arrivé chez Junsu et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Comme prévu, rentre avec Wheein et veille bien sur elle ! Et vous avez pas intérêt à traîner dehors, car je le saurai et t'auras à faire à moi !!! Sois sage avec Eomma ! Chuuuu~_

_\- Ton Hyung préféré =D"_

Ses doigts tremblaient quelques peu, l'empêchant ainsi de pianoter une réponse sincère. Taeyoong savait depuis quelques semaines que Jaejoong lui mentait, et qu'il ne se rendait nullement chez Junsu le vendredi soir. Ce fut même ce dernier qui avait sérieusement gaffé au sein d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, alors qu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire avec Jaejoong pour occuper leur soirée. Junsu n'avait pas su répondre, balbutiant des mensonges que Taeyong avait tout de suite détectés.

Il était peut-être plus jeune qu'eux, mais il était loin d'être stupide.

Il avait juré de n'en parler à personne, et surtout pas au principal concerné, mais malgré ses supplications, Junsu refusait toujours de lui dire où pouvait bien se rendre son grand-frère aussi tard dans la nuit. Il lui disait simplement de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, mais Taeyong ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci.

Où était-il ? Et que faisait-il ?

Avait-il une petite amie ? C'était bien la seule explication plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le cacher ? Qu'il y avait-il de mal à fréquenter quelqu'un ? Jaejoong avait toujours su être discret en ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Il ne mentionnait aucune de ses relations, ce qui obligeait Taeyong à se demander s'il possédait réellement une vie sentimentale. Il était toujours concentré sur ses études, ou du moins il semblait l'être, ne sortant qu'avec Junsu et quelques amis lorsque leur parent le lui autorisait, alors il avait toujours pensé que Jaejoong n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par ces histoires de couples.

Mais cette sortie nocturne lui donnait le bénéfice du doute. 

Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise face aux cachotteries de son aîné, lui qui pensait qu'ils se disaient toujours tout sur tout. Taeyong n'avait aucun secret pour lui, et savoir que Jaejoong en avait lui faisait se sentir mal. C'était une désagréable sensation dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Comment se faisait-il que Jaejoong ait aussi peu confiance en lui ? Il détestait se sentir aussi éloigné de son frère, mais les raisons lui échappaient. Peut-être bien qu'il avait toujours pensé que rien ne pourrait les séparer, qu'ils étaient soudés comme les deux doigts de la main et que leur relation serait toujours durable et pleine de confiance.

Mais il commençait seulement à se rendre compte qu'il se berçait d'illusion. Un jour, Jaejoong irait forcément à Séoul pour l'université. Il y fera de nouvelles rencontres, se fera de nouveaux amis, et sera certainement de plus en plus occupé à se faire une nouvelle vie sans lui, et Taeyong ne pouvait empêcher cela. La séparation était donc inévitable il le savait, mais il aurait espérait qu'entre-temps, ils se rapprocheraient et renforceraient leur lien, pas qu'ils s'éloigneraient de façon aussi rapide.

Le temps lui était compté, il ne lui restait que quelques mois pour pouvoir profiter de son grand frère, et il ne savait pas par où commencer pour rattraper les choses.

Le seul moyen était de l'affronter. Mais en serait-il seulement capable ? Jaejoong allait-il le rassurer, ou le remballer ? Il s'agissait tout de même de sa vie privée, alors avait-il seulement son mot à dire ?

Il sentit une main entrelacer la sienne, et sans broncher, il laissa Wheein le traîner jusqu'au tramway qui attendait l'entrée et la sortie des passagers. Il confia à son ami la dernière place assise qu'il restait, et alla se caler contre une vitre. Il vissa lui aussi ses écouteurs au creux de ses oreilles, et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer ses tourments.  
  
Mais il savait cependant que son inquiétude durerait la nuit entière, et que son esprit serait encore et toujours tourné vers son grand frère.

Où allait-il passé la nuit ?

* * *

\- _Une vodka citronnée joli cœur, et si possible ton numéro de portable!_

Jaejoong offrit un sourire charmeur au client qui venait de lui commander un verre. Quinquagénaire, le visage fatigué et les cheveux graisseux à moitié chauve, le barman s'était retenu de grimacer. Son boulot lui interdisait de repousser les clients prêt à consommer, peu importait le physique et encore moins leur situation. Jaejoong connaissait ce type. Il travaillait au marché de la ville avec sa femme et ses deux filles, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter cette boite tous les week-ends pour draguer les jeunes comme lui.

Et malgré le dégoût que cet homme lui évoquait, Jaejoong masqua son malaise avec perfection. Gardant son côté séduisant, il se mordit alors les lèvres tout en souriant, ancrant son regard sombre dans celui alcoolisé du client.

 _\- Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire,_ répondit-il d'une voix suave.

_\- Mais tu peux faire une exception non ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es très doué avec ta bouche, et j'aimerai confirmer ça tu vois ?!_

Jaejoong se mordit violemment la langue, s'empêchant de blatérer des insultes qu'il pourrait regretter.

Il n'était que barman et pourtant la plupart des gens le prenaient pour un prostitué. Il était au courant des nombreuses rumeurs mesquines qui tournaient à son sujet, et bien qu'il aurait aimé hurler sur les toits que tout n'était que mensonges et blasphèmes, il gardait comme toujours son sourire hypocrite et commercial, laissant ainsi planer le doute.

Peu importait les rumeurs, seul le gagne-pain l'intéressait au final.

 _\- Je vous laisse fantasmer dans ce cas,_ dit-il en lui offrant son verre de vodka avant de se diriger vers un nouveau client.

Ignorant le sifflement agacé du vieil homme, Jaejoong continua de servir les nombreuses personnes agglutinées autour du bar. Les vendredi soir la boîte était toujours pleine à craquer, même si le pire restait la soirée du samedi où il avait à peine le temps de prendre une pause.

Comme par automatisme, l'adolescent jeta un œil sur son téléphone portable afin de vérifier si personne n'avait essayé de le joindre. Il était vingt-et-une heure passé, ce qui voulait dire que les cours du soir avait déjà pris fin depuis quelques minutes déjà. Malgré le fait qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir bâché, la culpabilité le prenait dès qu'il pensait au comportement qu'il avait eu envers son professeur.

Monsieur Jung allait-il contacter ses parents ? Allait-il lui mettre un avertissement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait ? L'angoisse lui enserrait douloureusement le cœur, et ses pensées ne cessaient d'imaginer le pire.

Vingt minutes étaient passées, et personne n'avait encore cherché à le joindre. Peut-être que l'instituteur ne l'avait pas encore dénoncé, ce qui d'un côté, le soulagea. Il avait donc tout le week-end pour pouvoir réfléchir à une excuse convaincante pour que sa mère ne prévienne pas son géniteur. La réaction de ce dernier le terrifiait. Son père était rarement violent, car ses fils avaient toujours su être respectueux dans tous les domaines. Mais l'étudiant savait de quoi était capable cet homme rempli de fierté et de principe, et le décevoir, ou le mettre en colère était la dernière chose que Jaejoong souhaitait.

 _\- Joli cœur !!!!,_ s'écria Hwasa, sa collègue.

Jaejoong soubresauta, clignant des yeux face à cette belle rousse qui venait de l'interpeller. Une jeune femme au charme de déesse accompagnée d'une sensualité intimidante, Hwasa possédait une beauté particulière qui lui était propre. Son corps de rêve faisait tourner toutes les têtes, et la gente féminine n'en démordait jamais, défilant devant le bar telles des petites mouches, dans l'espoir de pouvoir séduire cette perfection exotique.

Hwasa travaillait au Boys depuis plusieurs années déjà, et c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il avait eu la chance de travailler dans cette structure. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il venait tout juste de se faire virer du petit Coffee Shop du coin, et Hwasa, ayant assisté à toute la scène contre sa volonté, avait comme pris pitié de lui. Elle lui avait donc parlé de ce travail qui rapportait gros pour un simple et jeune étudiant comme lui, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Jaejoong avait accepté.

Elle avait beau avoir plusieurs années de plus que lui, elle était la seule personne qui semblait être au courant de son âge véritable au sein de cette boîte. Il ne savait comment elle l'avait appris, ou si elle l'avait simplement deviné, mais il lui arrivait de lui sortir des phrases emplis de sous-entendu qui laissait croire qu'elle était loin d'être stupide. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, et Jaejoong lui en était fortement reconnaissant.

Après quelques secondes d'inattention, il s'excusa finalement auprès de son amie qui lui sourit tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_\- Tu rêvasseras plus tard chaton_ _._

Jaejoong soupira en se saisissant d'un verre qu'il avait prévu d'essuyer.

_\- Je suis désolé je..._

_\- Pas d'excuse jolie cœur, et repose-moi ça, il y a un mec qui te cherche depuis quelques minutes,_ dit-elle en pointant une table qui s'opposait à la piste de danse.

_\- Un mec ? Mais qui ?_

Personne ne venait lui rendre visite car personne ici ne le connaissait. Malgré sa « popularité » en tant que _Joli Cœur le barman sexy du Boys_ , Jaejoong avait toujours su rester discret lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa véritable identité. Il ne divulguait rien à quiconque, n'échangeait jamais les informations personnelles le concernant et ne gardait contact avec personne. Il entrait au Boys tôt dans la nuit, faisait son travail comme un vrai petit passionné et rentrait immédiatement chez lui dès que son service prenait fin. Il ne s'attardait pas à balbutier avec ses collègues dont il n'avait aucun lien d'amitié, et passait par la petite porte de derrière pour pouvoir s'éclipser en paix.

Aucun membre de sa famille n'était au courant de ce qu'il faisait pour économiser son argent de poche. Il n'avait pas cru bon également d'informer Junsu en ce qui concernait le lieu exact dans lequel il bossait et Pi semblait se foutre complètement de ce qu'il trafiquait. Seul Kazuya avait été mis au courant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un client habituel du Boys (malgré son âge).

Alors le fait que quelqu'un demandait à le voir n'avait rien de commun. En terme général les clients venaient l'aborder directement au bar en lui offrant des verres qu'il ne buvait même pas. Jamais encore on avait _demandé_ à le voir.

Jaejoong détourna alors curieusement son regard vers l'endroit indiqué, et malgré l'immensité de la salle et les nombreux clients qui pourraient même être comparés à une petite fourmilière, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui souhaitait le rencontrer.

Monsieur Jung.

Il lui semblait que son organe vitale avait réalisé un gigantesque bond en avant tant sa poitrine lui faisait souffrir face à ce constat. Sa respiration se coupa brusquement, et ses membres tremblaient si violemment qu'il dû vivement se raccrocher au comptoir afin de ne pas sombrer dans un abysse profond.

Son professeur principal était assis sur une des table de la pièce, et dieu seul savait ce qu'il était venu faire dans cet endroit.

\- _Il t'a appelé par ton prénom, et c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Donc j'ai préféré ne pas le remballer. J'ai bien fait ?_

Jaejoong hésitait quant à la réponse qu'il devait fournir à sa collègue. Etait-ce une bonne chose que Monsieur Jung soit venu au Boys pour le voir lui ? Ou était-il venu simplement jouer son rôle d'adulte, et le sermonner ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser, et l'envie de fuir lui traversa longuement l'esprit.

Mais que gagnerait-il à fuir comme un gamin qui n'assumait pas ses actes. Il devait s'expliquer face à son supérieur afin que ce dernier puisse au moins comprendre son geste. Il ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance qu'il avait de pouvoir s'exprimer librement, dans un cadre où la hiérarchie scolaire n'avait nullement ses droits. Monsieur Jung était et restera certes son professeur, mais au Boys il n'était pas moins qu'un client.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il comprendrait ses intentions et qu'il lui autoriserait ainsi à sortir plus tôt le vendredi soir ? Puis il devait avant tout être fixer, et savoir si oui ou non son professeur avait l'horrible intention d'aller le dénoncer.

Puisant tout le courage qu'il avait, Jaejoong détacha finalement le tablier noir qui lui entourait la taille, décidé à affronter de nouveau la situation.

 _\- Attends !,_ lui interpella Hwasa. _Il a également commandé un Coca citron !_

Jaejoong fronça des sourcils.

 _\- Il n'allait quand même pas s'asseoir sans consommer !!,_ brailla-t-elle en servant des clients, non sans les impressionner avec quelques figures. _Ce n'est pas une librairie ici ! Enfin bref, tu le sers ?_

Amusé, il se saisit d'un verre et prépara la boisson commandée en deux temps trois mouvement. Les mains vacillantes, il longea la pièce tout en tentant d'ignorer les sifflements dragueurs de certains, et arriva finalement à destination, dans un coin assez retiré de la foule.

Bien que son esprit fût ailleurs, plus occupé à réciter ce qu'il pourrait bien sortir de crédible, ses sens, eux, étaient bien en éveil. Son ventre se contracta lorsqu'il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard téméraire de son supérieur, faisant inlassablement rougir ses petites pommettes. Ce dernier ne s'était pourtant pas changé, gardant ce même veston chic et original qui épousait majestueusement son torse, faisant presque couiner Jaejoong dont les mains devenaient de plus en plus moites.

Souhaitant éviter tout incident, Jaejoong posa délicatement le verre face à son professeur qui détourna finalement le regard vers sa boisson. Jaejoong tenta de détecter son humeur, constatant qu'il ne semblait ni coléreux, ni même adoucit. Son visage semblait neutre, ce qui ne le rassura guère quant à la suite des événements.

 _\- Merci !,_ balbutiât-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres. _Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi !_

Jaejoong obéit de façon très maladroite, surpris face au ton calme que venait d'employer son instituteur. Il ne s'était nullement attendu à ce qu'il l'accueille avec autant de sérénité et encore moins avec un sourire. Mais il ne broncha pas pour autant, laissant soin à son aîné d'entamer la conversation qu'il redoutait tant.

_\- J'imagine que ton petit frère se porte mieux_ _._

La gorge sèche, Jaejoong déglutit tout en fixant le sous verre posé sur la table. Il détestait culpabiliser, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait face à cette réplique. Il ne savait que dire, la honte semblant lui ronger de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas fait que manquer de respect à son supérieur, mais il avait également osé entraîner Taeyong dans son mensonge.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il désobéissait aux règles, on lui avait inculqué de meilleurs valeurs, alors il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, et de regretter.

Mal à l'aise et agité, Jaejoong se tritura les mains sous la table tout en inspirant aussi calmement qu'il le put.

_\- Monsieur... écoutez je..._

\- _Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'excuses._

L'élève releva la tête, surpris.

 _\- Crois-moi je ne suis pas venu pour ça,_ continua Yunho. _J'aimerai que tu m'expliques. Je veux simplement comprendre ce que tu fiches ici_ _._

Ce dernier disait vrai, il ne s'était pas débattu avec sa raison pour venir l'entendre se confondre en excuse. A vrai dire, Yunho ne savait même pas comment il avait pu atterrir jusqu'ici, ni même ce qu'il lui prenait d'être installé tranquillement face à son élève, au sein même d'un bar gay à presque dix heures du soir.

Pourtant, il avait été sur la bonne voie concernant cette histoire prématurée qu'il avait partagée avec l'étudiant. Il avait su imposer entre eux une distance professionnelle, et s'était lui-même félicité du fait que sa présence en cours ne lui gênait presque plus. Il ne pensait plus à cette soirée, ni même à leur moment passé ensemble. Tout était presque du passé, et il était finalement prêt à débuter une année scolaire on ne peut plus normal.

Mais depuis sa petite altercation avec Jaejoong plus tôt, ses pensées ne s'étaient dirigées que vers ce jeune homme, gâchant ainsi tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni depuis le début de la semaine. Son audace l'avait soudainement intriguée malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il prenait une pente dangereuse. Sa conscience lui avait pourtant conseillé de ne rien tenter, de ne pas y mettre son petit grain de sel et de ne surtout pas être curieux face à cet étudiant.

Mais ses envies avaient vite pris le dessus. Il n'avait donc pas pu se contrôler, prenant la direction du Boys après la fin des cours au lieu de rentrer chez lui.

De plus, ce lieu n'arrangeait en rien la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Chaque recoin de cette pièce faisait remonter des souvenirs délicieux qu'il s'était pourtant promis d'oublier. Mais il était tout de même entré, le cœur battant, espérant fortement que son instinct se soit de nouveau trompé.

Cependant, la petite frimousse angélique de son élève fut la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il avait franchi l'entrée. Et bien que déçu, il n'avait pas pu faire machine arrière, et s'était donc décidé à lui parler, voulant mettre les choses au clair et satisfaire ainsi sa curiosité malsaine.

De son côté, Jaejoong était resté silencieux, préférant ne rien exprimer tant que l'occasion ne s'y prêtait pas. Il ne devait en aucun cas blatérer des bêtises et rester le plus discret possible s'il voulait se sortir de ce pétrin. Il tenta donc de ne pas se laisser distraire pat cette chaleur habituelle ancré aux creux de son ventre à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec son professeur. C'était décidément une situation qui, involontairement, lui plaisait énormément.

Jaejoong sentit son estomac se tournoyer face à ce constat.

_\- Répond simplement à mes questions s'il te plaît. Tu es d'accord ?_

L'étudiant acquiesça, nerveux.

 _\- Depuis quand travailles-tu ici ?,_ demanda Yunho après avoir pris une gorgé de sa boisson.

Jaejoong soupira, posant timidement ses mains sur la table.

_\- Eh bien... Depuis environs huit mois_ _._

_\- Donc ça dure depuis un moment_ _._

Jaejoong comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une question, raison pour laquelle il ne répliqua aucune réponse.

_\- Tu ne travailles que le week-end ? Ou il t'arrive de venir durant la semaine ?_

_\- Hm... eh bien... comme vous le savez je travaille de nuit donc... je ne suis là que le vendredi et samedi._

_\- Et tu arrives à t'organiser ?_

_\- A m'organiser ? Comment ça ?_

_\- Je veux dire, concernant tes devoirs et ton travail personnel '. Sachant que tu bosses toute la nuit, j'imagine que ça doit être compliqué, non ?_

Jaejoong balaya la salle des yeux, confus par cet interrogatoire qui avait don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

 _\- Ben... ça va, je m'en sors_ , dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

 _\- Tu t'en sors ?,_ lâcha le plus âgé avec une certaine ironie. _Je doute que l'on puisse concilier devoirs et boîte de nuit si tu veux mon avis_ _._

 _\- Je vous assure que j'arrive à gérer !,_ claqua Jaejoong. _Je ne travaille que le week-end et comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai eu aucun mal à accéder aux cours du soir ! J'ai même eu les meilleures notes à presque tous les tests !_

Conscient qu'il venait de défendre sa cause sur un ton quelque peu irrité, Jaejoong se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure tout en s'injuriant mentalement. Il ne devait surtout pas faire de faux pas, mais voilà que son audace prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il perdait aussi vite son sang-froid face à cet homme, lui qui n'était même pas capable d'élever la voix face à ses parents.

_\- Je ne suis pas en train de mettre tes capacités en doute. C'est ce travail qui m'inquiète ?_

_\- Pourquoi vous inquiète-t-il ?,_ reprit Jaejoong d'une voix moins austère. _Je ne fais rien de mal monsieur, je ne fais que servir les gens à boire_ _._

\- _Alors que tu es mineur, et donc pas en âge de boire ?_

_\- Je n'ai jamais été influencé par qui que ce soit, je sais très bien me..._

\- _Et pour combler le tout tu travailles de nuit, lui coupa Yunho. Et selon moi ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison pour quelqu'un qui doit préparer ses examens en permanence._

_\- J'ai appris à gérer, et je vous assure que ce travail n'empiétera pas sur mes révisions et mes cours_ _._

_\- Voyez-vous ça ! Et lorsque tu as quitté mon cours contre ma volonté, ce n'était pas pour venir te précipiter jusqu'ici ?_

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer dans l'immédiat, n'ayant rien à y redire. _Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_ , pensa l'étudiant. Quel était le but principal de ce questionnaire et de cette conversation ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à tout cela ?

Conscient de son malaise, Yunho soupira tout en joignant ses mains sur la table, tentant de le convaincre qu'il faisait fausse route.

_\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te dire quoi faire, je veux simplement que tu prennes conscience que tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre de travail. Tu es encore mineur, et je doute que beaucoup de monde ici soit au courant de ça. Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que c'est illégal ?_

Jaejoong sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, ne pouvant contrôler cette boule de rage qui vint soudainement lui enserrer la poitrine. Il savait cependant que son instituteur avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais avait-il eu d'autres choix que d'accepter ce travail ? Il avait vitalement besoin d'argent, et il se trouvait que cette boîte lui payer dix fois plus que ses anciens petits boulots insignifiants, alors qu'il ne bossait que deux nuits sur sept. Puis merde, il ne faisait vraiment rien de mal, alors pourquoi venir le blâmer lui ?!

Puis pourquoi parlait-il de son âge ? Le prenait-il pour un enfant qu'il fallait absolument sauver et gronder ? Il n'était plus un gamin, il était arrivé à un stade où il était capable de prendre ses propres décisions et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

 _\- Mon âge n'est pas un problème, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester barman ici toute ma vie !,_ s'énerva Jaejoong. _Ce n'est que pour un petit temps je..._

_\- Donc je suppose que tes parents sont au courant ?_ _, questionna Yunho avec une ironie mal placée._

Un long frisson d'horreur traversa l'échine du jeune adolescent qui écarquilla grandement des yeux. Sa gorge se sécha, et sa main droite alla machinalement serrer sa voisine afin de contenir sa colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Son sang bouillonnait à la simple idée que son professeur puisse aller à la rencontre de sa mère pour finalement lui avouer la supercherie, et c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait se laisser se produire.

Agacé et désireux de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade, il ancra son regard sombre dans celui de son vis-à-vis, bien que ce dernier ne semblait nullement impressionner par sa fougue.

_\- Ecoutez je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça et je ne préfère même pas le savoir. Mais vous n'êtes que mon professeur et ce que je fais en dehors de l'établissement ne vous regarde absolument pas !_

_\- Je ne suis pas qu'un professeur qui se fout complètement de ses élèves, j'ai vu ton dossier et je sais de ce que tu es capable ! Ne gâche pas tout, car si cela venait à s'apprendre beaucoup de portes se fermeront pour toi !_

_\- A part vous, personne n'est au courant ! Et je vous demanderai de respecter mon choix car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux !_

_\- Tu es très loin du compte, tu sembles ne pas être assez mature pour comprendre que..._

_\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!,_ s'exclama Jaejoong, le regard dur. _Vraiment en quoi ça vous intéresse que je réussisse ou pas ?_

Yunho soupira. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui le poussait à insister face à un élève en pleine crise d'adolescence, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette soudaine détermination, mais d'un côté, c'était comme s'il se sentait concerné. Etait-ce le fait qu'il était adulte qui le rendait aussi responsable ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était le seul adulte à être au courant et qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela se produire.

Jaejoong était un jeune mineur qui servait de l'alcool à des adultes souvent dépravés, majoritairement mariés ou parentés. Comment cette histoire finirait-elle si quelqu'un de l'école venait à le savoir ? Quels genres de conséquences pourraient leur tomber dessus ? Puis il était conscient que Jaejoong avait énormément de potentiel pour un avenir brillant, et même si cela ne le concernait en rien, il souhaitait tout de même intervenir afin qu'il puisse au moins comprendre que travailler ici était une pure erreur. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se faire de l'argent ailleurs.

Mais allez expliquer cela à un adolescent en pleine puberté.

 _\- Je ne vous dois rien !,_ continua Jaejoong. _Et encore une fois je vous répète que ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, je suis assez grand pour contrôler ma vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avions eu un quelconque flirt que vous vous donner le droit de vous imposer !_

Yunho fronça du nez, quelque peu surpris par cette phrase on ne peut plus inattendue, et du ton employé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?,_ demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Jaejoong se tût, tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de sortir de sa bouche. Par simple réflexe, il se mordit les lèvres et son visage perdit vite de son assurance pour laisser place à une expression bien plus fautive et choquée. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'emporter, ni même de remettre le sujet tabou sur le tapis, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il s'était senti soudainement attaqué, et il a trouvé juste qu'il se défende. Mais il devait toutefois admettre qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans ses propos, et que ses paroles avaient tout bonnement dépassé sa pensée.

Se sentant en faute, Jaejoong baissa ses prunelles vers ses mains moites et chancelantes, se disant qu'il risquerait fortement de faire un infarctus à tout moment s'il ne mettait pas fin à cette discussion au plus vite.

Yunho quant à lui, tenta de rester neutre, bien que la lueur obscure au fond de ses iris portait préjudice face à l'exacerbation qu'il ressentait véritablement.

 _\- Je suis pleinement conscient que ce que tu fais ne me regarde en rien, et je comprends que tu puisses être furieux que je m'immisce ainsi. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non_ _je reste ton supérieur et toi tu restes mon élève, alors j'aimerai que tu te comportes comme tel, et que tu évites les excès_ _._

Jaejoong ne pipa mot, recroquevillant son cou à l'intérieur de ses épaules. Chacun de ses membres tremblait d'angoisse et s'il n'était pas aussi mort de honte au point de ne plus pouvoir réaliser le moindre mouvement, il aurait certainement fuis depuis un bon moment.

Il vit soudainement une petite carte blanche venir se loger sur le sous verre lui faisant face, et malgré ses yeux humides, il put constater que le nom de son professeur y était inscrit, tout comme un numéro de téléphone et un adresse mail qu'il comprit appartenir à Monsieur Jung.

 _\- Je compte donner des cours particuliers aux élèves qui souhaitent étudier à l'étranger, et je me suis dit que tu en faisais peut être partie,_ lâcha Yunho qui semblait plus exaspéré qu'irrité. _Les cours se feront chez moi, mais je doute que tu puisses t'inscrire à cause de ton boulot. Cependant, je te demande au moins d'y réfléchir car les places sont limitées_ _._

Jaejoong sursauta lorsque Monsieur Jung se saisit de son portefeuille avant de se lever de sa chaise.

 _\- Je te laisse réfléchir, tu as tous le week-end pour ça,_ déclara Yunho en posant un billet vert au-dessus de sa carte professionnelle. _Tu peux garder la monnaie. A lundi Jaejoong_ _._

L'étudiant resta assis, ne trouvant pas assez de courage ni pour lui répondre, ni pour le regarder partir. Il était bien trop gêné par ce qu'il avait osé déclencher.

Il laissa couler quelques secondes avant d'expirer bruyamment, relâchant cette pression qui lui martyrisait les épaules. Il passa ses mains sur son visage blafard et anxieux, souhaitant définitivement oublier qu'une telle conversation ait pu avoir lieu.

Comment avait-il osé aller aussi loin ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de tenir tête et de s'énerver ainsi ?

Perdu, il lâcha un soupire désespéré, se disant qu'il devait à tout prix arranger les choses. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais il ne devait certainement pas rester les bras croisés. Il devait absolument avoir une nouvelle conversation avec son professeur principal.... Il lui devait au moins des excuses. Il se sentait comme le pire des élèves et ce n'était pas une image qu'il souhaitait qu'on lui attribue... surtout pas par Monsieur Jung.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche alors que ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur cette fameuse carte qu'il lui avait laissée. Lentement, il la saisit entre ses doigts fins, et y lu le contenu avec intensité, les mains toujours aussi tremblotantes.

 _\- Le samedi matin hm ?,_ murmura Jaejoong d'une voix lointaine.

Epuisé, il se massa lentement le crâne afin de faire disparaître cette migraine naissante qui allait sans doute lui gâcher la soirée. En général, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de participer à ce genre de cours, ceux du soir lui suffisait amplement. Mais il devait tout de même être honnête, et avouer que cette proposition le tentait autant qu'elle le terrifiant.

Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait échanger des heures et des heures avec lui, dans un environnement qu'il fréquentait jour et nuit, et ce, chaque week-end, lui fit violemment contracter le ventre. Le rouge lui monta alors aux joues, et ses mains vinrent frapper ses petites pommettes, l'obligeant à revenir sur terre.

Qu'allait-il imaginer d'absurde encore ? Pourquoi devait-il à ce point compliquer les choses ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!,_ marmonna-t-il sur un ton frôlant le désespoir. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul élève à qui il ait proposé ça ! Puis merde tu bosses jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'est impossible !_

Il était vrai que le vendredi, Jaejoong finissait son service à quatre heures trente du matin. Il avait juste le temps de prendre le dernier tramway qui le déposait à dix minutes de chez lui, et après avoir grimpé silencieusement l'escalier qui le menait à sa chambre, il se déshabillait et s'endormait à cinq heures passées. Il n'était pas un grand dormeur de base, mais il faisait tout de même parti de ces personnes qui avaient vitalement besoin de leurs huit heures de sommeil. Il lui était donc impossible pour lui d'assister à ces cours sans réaliser de nuits blanches.

 _\- C'est ce que je dis, im-po-ssible !_ , dit-il en caressant doucereusement la petite carte.

Mais plus sérieusement, que donneraient des cours particuliers avec Monsieur Jung ?


	4. La Décision

* * *

**\- 4 -**

La petite sonnette de la librairie du coin tinta joyeusement, indiquant au propriétaire des lieux qu’un client venait de franchir le seuil de son antre malgré l’énorme panneau "CLOSED" qui était placardé sur la porte d’entrée. Cependant, Changmin ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, sachant pertinemment l’identité du nouveau venu. Il continua alors son activité, installant joliment les petits croissants fourrés sur le comptoir de sa boutique.

\- _C’est maintenant que tu oses venir !,_ déclara le libraire qui ne daignât pas lever du regard.

Un léger rire flotta jusqu’à ses oreilles, et des pas se précipitèrent vivement vers lui. Il n’eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu’il sentit les bras fins du nouvel arrivant lui entourer délicatement la taille.

\- _Kazuya arrête ça s’il te plait !_

Bien qu’il s’agissait d’un ordre, le ton qu’avait employé Changmin était loin d’être autoritaire, ce qui lui valut un rire moqueur de la part de son assaillant qui ne fit que raffermir sa prise.

\- _Tu es fâché ?,_ bougonna Kazuya d’une voix boudeuse.

_\- A ton avis j’ai des raisons de l’être ?_

_\- Oh ça va je n’ai été absent qu’une seule fois, et j’avais mes raisons !_

\- _Ah oui ?,_ grogna Changmin qui prit enfin le temps de se redresser en tentant de se débarrasser de ses bras qui lui empêchait tous mouvements. _Parce qu’aller à une fête de quartier était plus important que de venir travailler ?!_

Kazuya leva ses yeux vers le ciel, exaspéré face au ton sévère de son patron.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il travaillait dans la petite libraire qu’entretenait Changmin.

Le « Coffee Book » était une petite bibliothèque qui ne se situait qu’à deux minutes du lycée que fréquentait Kamenashi. C’était un endroit apaisant et convivial où se réfugiaient régulièrement les étudiants en quête de sérénité et de tranquillité avant de bonnes heures d’examens. L’endroit harmonisait parfaitement coffee shop, pâtisserie et librairie, concept original qui avait plu aux clients dès son ouverture il y a quelques années.

Des tables rondes étaient installées à chaque petit recoin de la pièce, et certains couffins étaient joliment encastrés au-dessous d’une montagne de livres qui jaugeaient la salle depuis leurs étagères. Les couleurs pastel posés sur les murs et le silence qui y régnait renvoyaient une ambiance douce et sereine que Kazuya avait toujours su apprécier.

Il fréquentait cet endroit depuis plus d’un an déjà. Il en connaissait chaque encoignure et se réfugiait ici dès lors qu’il se sentait agresser par le quotidien. Il adorait venir se réfugier entre deux étagères coincer contre un mur, et se plonger tête baissée dans les aventures de Hwang Sok-yong tout en dégustant un croissant digne de ce nom.

Mais sa passion pour les livres et les viennoiseries n’étaient pas la seule raison de ses allés et venus au Coffee Book. Cela serait mentir s’il n’admettait pas que le propriétaire des lieux y était également pour quelque chose.

Changmin était un homme séduisant possédant tous les critères que Kazuya recherchait chez un partenaire. Grand, athlétique, le visage carré mais « doux », des mains virils mais délicates, des yeux de biches qui pourtant brûlaient de désir, une voix grave à vous faire hurler de plaisir… mais par-dessus tout, Changmin était un adulte posé et responsable. Tout le contraire de ce qu’il était lui, et les autres étudiants qu’il fréquentait de temps à autre.

Tout n’avait été que physique au départ, mais plus il avait appris à le connaître au biais des conversations nocturnes, et plus son coup de cœur s’était vite transformé en une obsession étrange mais addictive. Kazuya étaient pourtant un jeune étudiant dépravé qui se fichait pas mal du monde qui l’entourait, collectionnant les coups d’un soir avec des hommes aussi délurés que lui… mais tout chez lui se bouleversait dès lors qu’il franchissait les portes du Coffee Book et qu’il posait ses prunelles sur la silhouette envieuse du libraire.

Derrière son regard assez froid et son comportement sévère, Changmin était un homme passionné par la littérature et les petits plaisir gourmet. Il adorait la cuisine, la gastronomie, et les repas riche en culture et en quantité. Il ne se séparait jamais de son chat aux poils gris qui se baladait à longueur de journée au sein de la bibliothèque, charmant quelques clients qui appréciaient sa présence câline et affectueuse. Et chaque soir où Kazuya s’endormait paisiblement contre les couffins près des étagères, livre à la main, son réveil était toujours accueillit d’un chocolat chaud viennois accompagné d’un muffin aux noix, posés non loin de son corps endormi.

C’était en partie grâce à tout cela que Kazuya avait été charmé. Grâce à son air faussement rigide, à ses critères d’hommes passionnés, à ses habitudes attachantes et à ses attentions silencieuses.

Il avait un jour franchi les portes de la boutique, tombant sur son patron qui repeignait les murs de la pièce avec une petite fille qui se trouvait être sa nièce, et cette image lui avait donné envie de voyager. Voyager loin, très loin dans l’avenir. Depuis, il ne cessait de penser à ce que serait sa vie au coté de cet homme qui semblait avoir tout pour lui. Il s’était alors permis de se projeter, et il se voyait l’attendre dans leur cuisine avec un bon repas italien dans leurs plats ; il s’imaginait parfaitement se lover contre lui au sein d’une immense baignoire à patte de lion, leur corps perdu sous un amas de mousse ; et souvent ses pensées allèrent plus loin, de leur premier baiser à leur première fois, suivis de tous les fantasmes possibles et imaginables. Le pire de tout, étant qu’un beau soir alors qu’il contemplait le ciel allongé sur le toit de sa maison, il s’était même vu porter son enfant.

L’imagination de Kazuya ne faiblissait jamais, bien qu’avec Changmin, ils ne se parlaient que très peu. Mais la présence de ce dernier apaisait ses démons, et cet homme lui permettait de fantasmer sur une vie meilleure. C’était comme s’il devenait une toute autre personne en sa compagnie, comme si tout était possible avec lui, comme si son bonheur futur ne dépendait que de lui et de personne d’autres. ~~~~

Il avait donc sauté sur l’occasion lorsqu’il avait entendu, au bride d’une conversation qui ne lui était nullement adressée, que Changmin était à la recherche d’un employé à mi-temps. Il a été alors le premier à se présenter à lui, jouant la carte de l’étudiant fauché qui avait vitalement besoin d’économie pour ses futures études supérieures. Il a donc obtenu le job sans aucune difficulté.

Nul n’avait besoin de savoir que le futur de Kazuya n’invoquait en aucun cas les universités. Il n’était là que dans un but précis, passé le plus de temps possible avec cet homme qui était maintenant devenu... son objectif.

Huit semaines qu’il avait été embauché, et bien qu’il s’autorisait quelques flirts et blagues salaces que son patron ne rejetait presque jamais, Kazuya avait conscience que ce type ne le prenait pas au sérieux et que la relation qu’ils entretenaient tous les deux n’avait rien d’intime, qu’elle restait alors sévèrement professionnelle… ou du moins pour le moment.

Car Kamenashi avait plus d’un tour dans son sac et qu’il ne s’avouait jamais vaincu tant que la partie n’était pas terminée.

Il plaça alors son visage contre l’omoplate de Changmin, humant comme il le pouvait ce doux parfum vanille qui émanait de lui.

_\- Je t’ai manqué à ce point ?_

\- _Si tu comptes faire passer tes petites fêtes avant ton boulot, alors autant démissionner ! Je refuse de bosser avec quelqu’un qui ne prend pas cet endroit au sérieux !_

Le jeune étudiant gémit de mécontentement tout en resserrant leur étreinte. Changmin soupira tout en se redressant, tentant paresseusement d’éloigner son employé.

_\- Je suis le meilleur assistant que tu n’as jamais eu, avoue-le !_

\- _Mais pas le plus indispensable ! Alors lâche-moi, va en cours et si tu n’as pas ramené tes fesses d’ici dix-sept heures quinze tu es viré !_

Kazuya n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que de nouveau, la porte s’ouvrit, faisant ainsi tinter la petite sonnette de l’entrée.

Changmin releva curieusement les yeux, ne s’attendant certainement pas à voir Yunho franchir le seuil de sa boutique. Il souffla de nouveau lorsqu’il tomba yeux dans les yeux avec son ami d’enfance, se débarrassant une bonne fois pour toute de ces bras fins qui lui entouraient la taille. Il avait presque oublié le petit rituel du vendredi, qui consistait à petit-déjeuner avec son meilleur ami depuis son arrivé à Daegu.

Yunho, quant à lui, n’eut pas le temps de saluer correctement Changmin qui l’avait ignoré pour se concentrer sur la mise en place de ses pâtisseries. Il tenta alors du mieux qu’il pouvait d’ignorer la scène quelque peu ambigüe qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et se dirigea machinalement vers une table non loin du comptoir pour y poser son cartable ainsi que le journal qu’il venait de s’acheter non loin.

Il vit ensuite l’élève lui sourire nerveusement, avant qu’il ne se penche vers l’avant pour se saisir prestement d’une chocolatine.

_-YAH !,_ s’écria Changmin.

D’un pas pressant, Kamenashi se dirigea tout droit vers la sortie non sans offrir une révérence au professeur qui lui répondit avec une certaine maladresse.

_\- A ce soir boss !!!,_ chantonna-t-il à Changmin.

_\- Sois en sûr que ça sera retiré de ta paye !!!_

Le libraire pesta alors qu’il tenta d’arranger le bordel qu’avait foutu son employé au sein de sa belle pyramide de viennoiseries.

_\- Difficile à mettre à l’ordre ces gosses hm ?_

Changmin fixa Yunho qui venait de s’installer, les jambes et les bras croisés.

_\- C’est ton boulot de les éduquer… et voilà le résultat_ , marmonna-t-il en faisant tourner sa machine à expresso.

\- _Il n’est pas un de mes élèves,_ déclara l’instituteur qui fixa l’étudiant traverser la rue afin de rejoindre le lycée, vide de monde.

_\- Alors tu en a de la chance._

Yunho sourit face à cette remarque, se disant à lui-même qu’il y avait bien pire que Kamenashi Kazuya au sein de cet établissement où harcèlement et intimidation régnaient presqu’en maître.

\- _Il a l’air de bien t’aimer pourtant, et tu avoueras que ce n’est pas quelque chose d’évident,_ se moqua Yunho le regard rieur.

Changmin posa les lourdes tasses remplies de café noir sur leur table dans un bruit sourd. Bien qu’il fixait son ami d’un air détaché, le sourire qu’il lui rendit était tout aussi farceur.

_\- Va te faire foutre hyung, cordialement !_

Yunho pouffa, positionnant ses mains autour de la tasse fumante, profitant de sa chaleur pour se réchauffer un minimum. La température avait encore chuté ces derniers jours, ce qui annonçait un week-end glacial et peu divertissant en soit. L’hiver n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Changmin ramena un petit panier où régissaient croissants et muffins à volonté, et s’installa face à Yunho qui commençait la lecture de son journal du quotidien.

Un long silence régna entre les deux amis. Un silence où seuls les bruits de l’horloge et de l’agitation extérieure se faisaient entendre. Mais les deux garçons n’en étaient pas pour le moins gêner. Yunho avait pris l’habitude de lire les gros titres des journaux tous les matins afin de se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles choquantes, tandis que Changmin lui, se perdait dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait souvent, parfois même beaucoup trop. Tournant sa cuillère au sein de sa tasse fumante, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se concentrer sur des choses qui le contrariaient dans sa vie. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors sur une chaise blanche placée à ses côtés et il ressentit comme un pincement au niveau de son cœur en constatant que cette fameuse chaise était vide.

Aujourd’hui, c’était donc l’absence d’une certaine personne qui fut la cause de son tourment, et ce fut donc avec cette pensée qu’il décida finalement de briser le silence.

_\- Il ne viendra pas n’est-ce pas ?_ , lâcha-t-il non sans lâcher la chaise des yeux.

Son ton quelque peu refroidi, obligea l’instituteur à quitter sa lecture pour se concentrer sur lui. Changmin baissa ensuite son regard vers son café qu’il continuait de tournoyer sans grand intérêt, son expression trahissant la peine qui avait soudainement peint son visage. Yunho savait pertinemment à qui il faisait allusion, ce qui installa entre eux, un trouble visible et quelque peu dérangeant.

Il se racla la gorge, souhaitant faire disparaître son malaise, et s’empara d’une douceur encore chaude avant de fermer son journal qu’il posa sur ses genoux.

_\- Depuis que je suis à Daegu, Chunnie n’est jamais venu…_

Changmin soupira, agacé.

_\- Parce que l’invitation ne venait jamais de moi, mais de toi! Là c’est différent ! J’ai pris les devants, j’ai vraiment pris sur moi pour lui demander de nous rejoindre ce matin, et qu’est-ce que je récole en retour ? Un putain de silence !_

Yunho préféra se taire, ne souhaitant nullement que ses conseils n’aggravent les choses. Il n’aimait pas tant la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient son ami et son cousin. Il était déchiré entre deux personnes qu’il appréciait et malgré le fait qu’il continuait de les voir séparément, il n’en était pas moins mal à l’aise.

Il connaissait Changmin depuis le bac à sable, ils avaient donc toujours fréquenté la même école et leur famille se côtoyait depuis des années. S’il se trouvait aujourd’hui loin de Séoul à vendre des cafés et des viennoiseries plutôt que de comptabiliser des profits, c’était uniquement dû à sa rencontre imprévue avec Yoochun lors de son long séjour chez Yunho. Ils s’étaient rencontrés, appréciés, taquinés et aimés en l’espace de quelques mois. Aimés à tel point que Changmin avait suivi son cousin jusqu’ici pour se construire une nouvelle vie loin du stress familiale habituel. Et malgré quatre années d’amour sincère, les différences et les désaccords qu’ils partageaient s’étaient installés dans leur quotidien, les obligeant alors à s’éloigner l’un de l’autre sans qu’ils ne le veuillent vraiment.

Yunho n’était guère au courant de ce qui les avait réellement séparés. Changmin ne lui en parlait que vaguement pendant que Yoochun restait muet comme une carpe. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines depuis les vacances d’hiver qu’ils n’étaient plus ensemble, et la seule chose que Yunho pouvait constaté, c’était que malgré les apparences, Changmin était celui qui en souffrait le plus.

Ou du moins, c’était lui le plus expressif des deux.

_\- Laisse-lui du temps,_ souffla Yunho qui ne savait que dire.

_\- Je lui en ai suffisamment laissé tu ne penses pas ?_

_\- C’est juste que... ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de revenir vers toi après ce qui s’est passé._

_\- Parce que tu penses que ça l’a été de mon côté, de dire merde à ma fierté pour le contacter ?_

_\- Je n’ai pas dit ça..._

_\- C’est lui qui a voulu qu’on se sépare ! Et pourtant c’est moi qui l’ai appelé et qui espère encore le voir franchir cette putain de porte ! Alors n’ose même pas me dire qu’il souffre ou qu’il a du mal à faire le premier pas, car ce putain de premier pas il ne l’a même pas fait !_

_\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai..._

_\- On s’était mis d’accord pour faire des efforts pour se supporter ! C’est pourtant lui qui ne voulait pas qu’on se quitte sur de mauvais termes ! Alors qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre? Il a peur que je le kidnappe ? Que je le force ?_

Yunho se tût, comprenant que tout ce qu’il dirait serait inutile. Leur séparation avait été douloureuse et compliquée, et c’était quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement. Il ne se sentait pas en mesure de les conseiller ou de les réconforter, lui-même n’ayant jamais connu un amour aussi fort suivi d’une rupture aussi déchirante.

Puis, il se disait que Changmin n’avait pas besoin de ses mots réconfortants emplis de pitié et d’espoir inutile. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était de pouvoir exprimer l’exaspération qu’il ressentait et faire sortir cette rage qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus. Et comme le principal concerné répondait absent, alors c’était à lui d’assurer le rôle de punchingball.

Le propriétaire des lieux soupira, sa massant légèrement les paupières avant d’avaler une grosse gorgée de café noir.

\- _Excuse-moi_ , lâcha-t-il d’un ton lugubre. _Ce n’est pas à toi que je devrais dire toutes ces choses._

Yunho esquissa un sourire.

\- _Fais-le si tu en as besoin. Je préfère te voir t’énerver que de te morfondre seul, surtout vu ta situation._

_\- Ma situation ?_

_\- Eh bien... Daegu n’est pas ta ville natale et tu es loin de tes parents. Je conçois que ça doit être compliqué pour toi, et je n’ai jamais voulu dire le contraire._

_\- Crois-moi, si je suis encore dans cette baraque c’est uniquement parce que vous vous êtes pointé toi et Hyuna !_

_\- Si tu n’es pas encore retourné à Séoul ce n’est pas uniquement à cause de Hyuna et moi, et tu le sais. Il n’y a rien de mal à s’être attaché à sa nouvelle vie. Tu as tout construit ici._

Changmin ignora volontairement la remarque, finissant sa boisson chaude avant que le tintement de la porte ne sonne pour la quatrième fois de la matinée.

\- _Quand on parle du loup,_ dit-il.

Yunho sourit à nouveau en voyant Hyuna franchir le seuil de la boutique, enveloppé dans un long kimono en laine jaune poussin qui s’harmonisait parfaitement avec la longue chevelure noirâtre qui virevoltait dans les airs.

\- _Salut !,_ chantonna-t-elle en se joignant aux deux amis.

\- _Je te signale que je suis encore fermé_ , plaisanta Changmin.

Hyuna leva les yeux au ciel, se débarrassant de son manteau qui laissa dévoiler son ventre rond de plusieurs mois, caché sous une longue robe blanche en maille.

_\- Je ne suis ici que depuis une semaine et voilà comment on me traite._

Yunho lâcha un rire léger, se levant pour enlacer la jeune femme avant que sa main n’aille automatiquement effleurer son ventre bombé.

\- _Woaw !,_ s’extasia-t-il. _Ca fait à peine quelques semaines que je ne t’ai pas vu et je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point tu as..._

_\- Grossis ?_ , se moqua Changmin.

Hyuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de rire de sa propre blague, lui offrant une frappe féroce à la tête qui eut le don de le faire gémir de douleur.

\- _Yah !_ , s’écria-t-il. _Tu penses que c’est une façon de traiter ton grand frère ? Sous son propre toit qui plus est !_

_\- Depuis ce jour nous n’avons plus aucun lien de parenté toi et moi ! Tu as forcément dû être adopté !_

Hyuna appuya sur les joues de son frère avec une violence contrôlée avant de s’installer près d’eux, ignorant les grognements de Changmin qui s’était levé pour rejoindre le comptoir.

\- _Ne l’écoute pas tu es magnifique,_ sourit Yunho dont les yeux ne quittaient plus le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- _C’est vrai que les grossesses me réussit_ , dit-elle en souriant.

Hyuna caressa son ventre par pur automatisme lorsqu’elle sentit son enfant bouger légèrement. Entamant son deuxième trimestre, il ne lui restait plus que quatre mois tôt ou plus pour pouvoir serrer son petit ange dans les bras.

_\- Alors...,_ reprit Yunho. _Tu sais si... enfin... je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais... le médecin t’a déjà annoncé pour... pour..._

Mal à l’aise face à sa curiosité qu’il trouvait déplacé, il se racla la gorge tout en essayant d’éviter de dévier son regard vers ce ventre rond qui lui donnait toujours des envies extrêmes de paternité.

Yunho adorait les enfants, et ce n’était pas pour rien s’il était devenu instituteur. Bien que son choix s’était toujours tourné vers les classes de primaires, sa mère lui avait cependant persuadé de s’orienter vers des classes beaucoup plus rentables. Etre professeurs en Corée ne rapportait pas énormément d’argent sauf si on se dirigeait vers des écoles universitaires ou privés, alors la primaire... ses parents lui aurait sans aucun doute coupé la tête.

Amusé par son malaise, Hyuna se pencha vivement vers lui afin de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l’oreille.

_\- C’est un petit prince._

Les yeux chocolat de Yunho s’illuminèrent de bonheur face à la nouvelle, mais il freina immédiatement les émotions qui le submergeaient lorsqu’il vit Hyuna positionner un doigt devant ses lèvres.

\- _Pas un mot à monsieur grognon_ , murmura-t-elle en pointant Changmin du doigt de façon discrète. _Il deviendrait aussi fou que Jiyong et j’ai déjà du mal à le gérer lui, alors mon frère..._

Yunho acquiesça en souriant.

\- _Sunmi n’est pas venu ?,_ hurla Changmin qui se trouvait à l’autre bout de la pièce.

\- _Je lui ai laissé faire la grasse matinée avec Ji, depuis qu’on est arrivé elle n’a pas eu une minute pour se reposer. Elle est beaucoup trop excité et ses nuits sont courtes._

_\- Alors c’est officiel ?,_ demanda Yunho après s’être desséché la gorge à l’aide de son café. _Vous allez emménager ici vous aussi ?_

Hyuna acquiesça, heureuse.

_\- La petite reprend les cours dès la semaine prochaine, et avec Ji on a peut-être trouvé la maison idéale._

Un plateau remplis de plaisir gourmet avec une présentation digne d’un hôtel 5 étoiles apparut devant les yeux brillants de Hyuna. Chocolat chaud, muffin aux raisins, tartines, un jus de fruit, des fraises couper en morceau sur une étagère des pancakes fait maison... la jeune femme sentit l’extase lui exploser au ventre. La bonne odeur chatouilla ses narines, et ce ne fut sans surprise qu’elle sentit son bébé lui donner des petits coups face à ce stimulus plus que goûteux.

\- _Et tu as intérêt à tout manger !_

_\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça frérot_ , s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix enfantine avant de se jeter les pancakes.

Hyuna venait tout juste d’arriver de Séoul, et elle devait avouer que les pâtisseries de son frère, qu’elle n’avait pas revu depuis Noël passé, lui avait énormément manqué. Ces derniers avaient toujours été proche depuis leur enfance malgré les quelques chamailleries quotidiens, c’est alors pourquoi elle avait décidé de déménager sur un coup de tête dès qu’elle avait appris pour sa rupture. Son côté maternelle et très mère poule l’avait conduit à réaliser une folie, mais il était insensé pour elle de laisser son frère seul, surtout en vue des sacrifices qu’il avait dû réaliser pour aller vivre avec Yoochun.

C’est donc avec son diplôme de vétérinaire en poche qu’elle avait elle aussi fuis la capitale, loin de ses parents. Elle y avait vu ici une occasion en or pour elle et sa famille de vivre comme bon leur semblait, sans pression. Artiste peintre quelque peu célèbre dans le milieu, son mari n’avait omis aucune objection face à son caprice, heureux lui aussi de pouvoir s’éloigner des personnes qui accaparait leur vie de couple.

Tout comme son frère, elle avait quitté tout ce qu’elle possédait à Séoul pour venir s’installer ici. Famille, amis, habitudes, et responsabilité qui consistait à faire perdurer l’entreprise familiale. Entreprise que Hyuna et Changmin ont tourné le dos sans même daigner se retourner. Désormais, ils possédaient une vie bien moins centrées sur les règles qu’on leur avait dictées, mais contrairement à elle, Changmin était seul.

Mais c’est là qu’elle interviendrait.

_\- Au fait on doit encore visiter deux maisons en plus de celle qu’on a réservé, et j’aimerai que tu nous accompagnes,_ dit-elle la bouche plaine.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

_\- On a simplement besoin d’un avis extérieur au cas où si monsieur le peintre ne se sentirait pas assez inspiré,_ continua-t-elle de façon exaspérée en pensant à son mari. _J’ai beau adoré Ji, il n’empêche que je n’ai jamais vu un mec aussi indécis. Puis, l’hôtel c’est bien mais Sunmi a vraiment besoin d’un espace beaucoup plus convivial !_

\- _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous refusez de rester à la maison en attendant de vous trouver une maison,_ lâcha Changmin qui s’était rassis. _Ma piaule n’est pas assez bien pour vous?_

Hyuna sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette conversation qu’elle avait longtemps redoutée.

Avec Jiyong ils s’étaient promis de rester à l’hôtel le temps de trouver la maison parfaite qui conviendrait à leur mode de vie. Depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient visité beaucoup de demeures plus belles et conviviaux les unes que les autres, et il n’était plus qu’une question de semaines avant qu’ils n’emménagent. Et bien qu’il s’agisse de son frère, loger chez Changmin leur avait paru impossible. Ce dernier vivait à l’étage de son café dans un petit appartement pourtant charmant, ouvert, lumineux, avec une pergola boisée et fleurie qui offrait une magnifique vue sur le parc de la ville. Mais elle ne proposait que trois petite pièce avec une seule chambre, et un seul lit impérial.

_\- Dois-je te rappeler que tes toilettes sont inonder de livres pornographiques ?,_ se moqua Hyuna avant d’avaler un fraise. _Sunmi n’a pas besoin de tomber sur ces horreurs._

_\- Seriez-vous devenu prude ton mari et toi ? En même temps vu ta morphologie je me doute qu’il en est envie._

Hyuna ouvrit la bouche, offusquée. Elle arracha une serviette des mains de Changmin, ignorant le rire que tentait de camoufler Yunho.

\- _Sache que ma vie sexuelle va très bien ! Les personnes enceintes ça excite les hommes figure-toi !_

_\- Si ça peut te rassurer de penser ça,_ reprit le propriétaire des lieux avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux. _Mais en ce qui concerne les pornos tu sais très bien que je les aurais enlevé. Tu me penses immatures à ce point ?_

_\- Je le sais très bien, c’était juste un exemple parmi tant d’autres..._

_\- Parmi tant d’autres ?,_ pouffa Changmin sans aucune joie. _Et je peux savoir ce qu’il y a **d’autres** chez moi qui ne soit pas correct pour vous au point de vouloir vous payer un hôtel quatre étoiles ? _

Un court silence flotta. Et contrairement au précédent, celui-ci fut gênant et lourd.

Hyuna jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Yunho comme pour lui demander de l’aide, mais elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de rattraper les choses.

_\- Tu vis dans un appartement qui fait 50m² à tout cassé. Où est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu’on s’installe ?_

\- _Ma chambre je vous l’aurai donné, j’aurai même été capable d’aménager un espace pour Sunmi a et je vous aurai laissé l’appartement gratuitement ! Alors trouve d’autres excuses !_

\- _Ne t’énerves pas pour si peu, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi c’est juste qu’on aime notre intimité et..._

_\- Tu n’aimes pas la façon dont je vis tu peux tout aussi bien le dire !_

\- _Chang…,_ intervint Yunho d’une voix douce.

\- _C’est la vérité ! Elle se pavane comme une sœur aimante depuis qu’elle est là, mais ça fait plus de quatre ans que j’attends de sa part qu’elle passes nous voir Chunnie et moi, mais j’aurai pu tout aussi bien crever !_

_\- Mais... ça ne vas pas ?_ , lâcha Hyuna. _Qu’est-ce qui te..._

_\- Au fond tu es comme maman !,_ lâcha Changmin d’une voix dure tout en débarrassant la table avec des gestes brusques. _Tu ne veux jamais l’admettre mais me savoir gay, à distribuer des cafés et vivre dans un appartement aussi minable... ce n’est pas la vie dont tu rêvais pour moi !_

Hyuna se leva à son tour, suivis par Yunho qui n’osait plus dire un mot de peur d’être pris entre leur dispute qui, il le savait, pouvait devenir très violente.

_\- Je suis venue ici pour t’aider Changmin !!_

_\- Non tu es venue ici dans le but que de me convaincre que je mérite mieux !,_ s’écria-t-il en se retournant, plateau en mains. _Que je devrais me reposer des questions sur mon orientation, que je devrais reprendre mes études et venir vire avec toi, dans une maison digne de ce nom ! Chaque année on se dispute pour la même chose, donc à force je te connais par cœur. Et ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux que tu sois là, mais n’attends pas de moi à ce que je te laisse diriger ma vie !_

Hyuna regarda son frère s’éloigner vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à l’arrière, le cœur battant. Ce genre de dispute lui était pourtant familier, mais les hormones n’en faisaient qu’à leur tête, et c’est alors pour cacher sa faiblesse qu’elle sortit un moment sur le pallier, manteau en main.

Bien que son instinct lui disait de ne pas s’en mêler, Yunho observa cependant la jeune femme s’asseoir sur un banc présent sur le trottoir. Avec le froid qu’il faisait, et cet air chagriné accompagné de ses mains qui caressaient son ventre rond, Yunho n’y résista pas bien longtemps. Exaspéré, il sortit son porte-monnaie de sa sacoche, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où Changmin s’y trouvait.

_\- Tu as été dur avec elle_ , dit-il en lui tendant un billet.

Le jeune homme soupira, ignorant volontairement le petit papier vert qui lui pendait sous le nez.

\- _Tu sais pourtant comment on fonctionne. On se cri dessus mais on finit par s’enlacer, rigoler et hop, on se crache des horreurs à nouveau._

_\- Tu l’as blessé. Et peu importe la raison pour laquelle elle est venu ici, le fait est qu’elle est là._

L’instituteur posa son billet près du panier à croissant, et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

_\- Cesse de te braquer. Profite qu’il y a des gens qui veulent encore prendre soins de toi._

Sur ces quelques mots, Yunho sortit non sans dire au revoir à Hyuna qui semblait noyer sa frustration dans son muffin. Sa journée allait bientôt réellement commencé, et il ne souhaitait pas commencer le week-end avec de si mauvaises ondes.

De son côté, Changmin scruta son ami se diriger vers le lycée où quelques étudiants commençaient à s’y agglutiner. Son regard dévia ensuite vers sa sœur qui lui tournait dos, assise sur ce fameux banc en bois. Sa longue chevelure noirâtre ondulait dans le vide, et Changmin n’eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu’elle pleurait. Un poids vint alors lui serrer la poitrine, les remords pesant déjà sur ses épaules.

Lassé, il se disait qu’aujourd’hui, il aurait bien aimé resté fermé.

* * *

_\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’école nous oblige à payer juste pour cinq minutes de retard !,_ s’écria Junsu qui trifouilla à l’intérieur de son portefeuille.

_\- C’est la règle_ , soupira Jaejoong.

_\- Mais tu ne pourrais pas…_

_\- Non je te l’ai déjà dit, pas question que je marchande ton retard auprès de Monsieur Jung pour mon premier jour en tant que délégué !_

Junsu fit mine de pleurnicher avant de tendre des petites pièces jaunes à son ami.

_\- Merci,_ souffla ce dernier. _Et la prochaine fois, arrive à l’heure._

La petite pause du matin venait tout juste de commencer, et la classe de Jaejoong venait de terminer leur deuxième cours de la journée. C’était donc à cette heure que le délégué devait apporté la liste des retardataires du premiers cours au professeur principal, dûment accompagné de leurs frais.

Auparavant, cette petite corvée n’avait jamais posé de problème à Jaejoong, car bien qu’il perdait un temps soit peu quelques minutes de pauses, l’étudiant aimait faire son travail correctement. Ses anciens professeurs principaux l’aimaient beaucoup pour son assiduité et sa capacité à être serviable, et il profitait souvent de son statut d’élève apprécié pour marchander certain retard. C’était en partie pour ça que les élèves de classe l’appréciaient.

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Monsieur Jung était un nouveau professeur, et il était loin d’être naïf voire même compréhensif sur des sujets aussi sérieux. Mais là n’était pas le pire, car en plus de tout cela, Jaejoong s’était également arrangé pour avoir des différents avec lui. Il avait flirté et dansé avec Monsieur Jung, puis il lui avait manqué de respect devant une classe entière avant de s’enfuir de son cours, pour finalement rejeter son aide lorsque ce dernier était venu le voir.

Il n’était pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit.

Pendant que la classe se vidait peu à peu, Jaejoong comptabilisa les pièces qu’il avait reçu, vérifiant si tout était en ordre. Il les rangea ensuite dans une petite boite métallique accompagné de la liste signée par le professeur de mathématique, et sortit de la salle suivit de Junsu.

_\- On se retrouve sur le toit ?,_ demanda-t-il.

_\- Je vous rejoins._

_\- Ok !_

Le rouquin tourna à droite avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Jaejoong pressa le pas, se faufilant à travers les personnes qui erraient actuellement dans le couloir. Il n’avait que quinze minutes avant le commencement du prochain cours, et s’il ne trainait pas, il pourrait au moins profiter d’un petit instant de répit avec ses amis et son frère.

Il longea le dernier couloir de la bâtisse qui jouxtait une immense baie-vitrée, offrant aux passants une vue imprenable sur le petit parc appartenant à l’école. Le dernier virage le mena finalement face à une porte coulissante dont la transparence lui permit de vérifier la présence de Monsieur Jung.

Lorsque Jaejoong le vit debout, habillé de son costume confortable couleur ocre, les mains à l’intérieures des poches de son pantalon, il sentit son cœur bondir contre sa cage thoracique. Ses joues rougirent immédiatement lorsqu’il l’entendit rire, tandis que son bas ventre accueillait les battements d’ailes de milliers de papillons en furies.

L’effet avait été brutal. Son corps avait réagis sans qu’il ne puisse y faire grand-chose, et ce constat l’inquiétait fortement.

Pourquoi son professeur lui faisait toujours cet effet après tout ce qu’il s’était passé ? Pourquoi il n’avait aucun contrôle sur les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu’il le voyait ?

Jaejoong se donna un moment pour inspirer profondément, regardant ailleurs que la prestance éblouissante de Monsieur Jung dont le rire continuait de caresser le creux de ses oreilles. Il devait impérativement calmer ses hormones s’il voulait tenir une conversation professionnel et digne de ce nom avec celui qui partageait son secret.

_\- C’est bon il est là !,_ informa une voix masculine derrière Jaejoong.

_\- T’es certains de vouloir t’inscrire ?_

_\- J’ai absolument besoin de cours particuliers en anglais, et Monsieur Jung en donne gra-tui-te-ment. Alors déborder ou pas je dois tenter le coups._

Jaejoong se figea, toujours immobile face à la porte de la salle qui ne cessait de coulisser depuis son arrivé. Sa curiosité l’obligea de nouveau à ne pas bouger, et c’est avec une grande attention qu’il prit par à la conversation des deux garçons dont les voix ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

_\- Mais t’as déjà les cours du soir, sans oublier les cours particuliers que te payent tes parents ! Sérieux à ce rythme là tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir. T’es bon dans tout ce que tu fais en plus._

_\- Si je veux intégrer une université américaine, il ne suffit pas d’être bon, mais d’être le meilleur._

_\- Et t’es sûr que Monsieur Jung t’acceptera ?_

_\- Aucune idée, je sais juste que les places sont limitées mais j’ignore combien il va prendre d’élèves._

Un court silence accentua l’hésitation que ressentait le jeune homme avant qu’il ne se ressaisisse.

_\- Et puis tant pis s’il n’y a plus de places, ça ne coûte rien d’essayer._

La conversation terminée, Jaejoong sentit l’urgence inexplicable de se déplacer. Il ne laissa pas l’occasion aux deux amis de pénétrer dans la salle avant lui, se dirigeant vers son professeur principal d’une vitesse étonnante mais toutefois maitrisée.

Ce qu’il venait d’entendre l’avait aidé à prendre une décision qu’il pensait pourtant avoir prise depuis des jours. Il était cette fois-ci déterminé à agir avant de réfléchir aux conséquences, et peu importait ce qui l’attendait au bout de son geste.

Ses pas saccadés le ramenèrent bien vite vers la petite bande de professeurs qui se tournèrent vers lui, les regards interrogateurs. Regards que Jaejoong ignora sans mal, son esprit étant uniquement concentré sur cet homme qui faisait involontairement chavirer ses sens.

Yunho posa finalement les yeux sur lui avant de lui offrir un léger sourire, sûrement pour évoquer une certaine politesse.

L’étudiant crut pendant un moment que la boîte lui avait échapper des mains tant ses membres ne demandaient qu’à faillir. Ce sourire là était bien trop dangereux pour le fonctionnement correct de ses neurones.

_\- Un problème Monsieur Kim ?_

Jaejoong cligna des paupières, se rappelant alors des deux autres élèves qui n’allaient pas tardé à lui devancer s’il n’agissait pas.

_\- J’ai à vous parler s’il vous plait, dit-il d’une petite voix avant de lever la boîte. Il s’agit des frais des retardataires d’aujourd’hui._

_\- Oh alors venez, suivez-moi !_

Après s’être excusé auprès de ses collègues, le brunâtre incita Jaejoong à le suivre vers un petit bureau qui semblait lui appartenir. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, gardant le petite boite serrée contre son torse tout en réfléchissant ardemment aux arguments qu’il devrait sortir. Son cœur n’avait toujours pas repris un rythme normal, et pour cause, Monsieur Jung n’avait pas cessé de sourire.

Arrivée à la petite table qui lui servait de bureau, Yunho prit le temps pour faire de la place sur son espace de travail avant de se retourner et s’appuyer contre sa chaise tout en croisant les bras.

_\- Alors dis-moi, il y a beaucoup de retards ?_

_\- Euh… Oui, mais j’ai été ferme avec eux et… Je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus._

Le brun acquiesça, le regard toutefois pensif.

_\- Je pense qu’avec les frais ça devrait se calmer, mais j’en parlerai tout de même à la classe tout à l’heure._

Ce fut au tour de Jaejoong d’acquiescer, et avant qu’il ne puisse tendre la boîte grise qui lui rendait les mains moites, ils furent brusquement interrompu.

_\- Monsieur Jung ?_

Le blondinet ne fut en rien étonné de reconnaître la voix du jeune homme qui était dans le corridor.

_\- Je peux vous voir une seconde ?_

_\- Mais je n’ai pas terminé monsieur !,_ s’écria Jaejoong qui fixa son instituteur tout en le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas mettre fin à leur entrevue.

_\- Ça ne durera qu’une petite minute, c’est pour un simple renseignement…_

_\- Je pense, au contraire, que ça peut attendre !_

Jaejoong s’était vivement retourné vers le garçon qu’il reconnut enfin. Hongki était un élève brillant avec qui Jaejoong avait entretenu une relation quelque peu fructueuse. Au départ, alors qu’ils fréquentaient la même classe, le courant était bien passé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais plus les mois avançaient, et plus les enseignants s’étaient amusé à comparer leurs résultats. Pendant longtemps, ils avaient donc été dans une compétition puérile en visant la première place dans le classement des élèves. Depuis, même s’ils étaient loin d’être en guerre, leur relation s’était lourdement refroidi.

_\- Je te signal que tu n’es pas le seul à vouloir discuter avec Monsieur Jung,_ lâcha Hongki d’un air supérieur.

_\- Et tu trouves ça intelligent de couper une conversation déjà entamée ?_

_\- Mais j’ai dit que ça ne prendrait qu’une minute…_

_\- Les garçons s’il vous plaît,_ souffla Yunho. _Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la sonnerie, alors faites court._

_\- Mais nous n’avons pas terminé avec les frais de retard, et il faut aussi que je vous parle de quelque chose de… personnel !_

Le regard long et curieux que lui jeta Yunho lui donna une ribambelle de frissons tout au long de ses bras. Jaejoong savait que cet argument attirerait l’attention de son enseignant. Qu’ils le voulaient ou non, ils partageaient quelque chose que les autres ignoraient, et c’était une situation qui excitait l’étudiant plus que de raison.

Et comme il l’avait espéré, Monsieur Jung se laissa avoir par sa curiosité.

_\- Je vous reçois juste après Hongki,_ informa-t-il. _Patientez dans le couloir, je vous y rejoindrez._

_\- B… Bien monsieur._

Hongki s’éloigna non sans dévisager son ancien camarade qui décida cependant de l’ignorer. Jaejoong était peu fier de ce qu’il venait de réaliser, mais les prunelles chocolat de son instituteur lui firent vite oublier sa culpabilité.

Comment se faisait-il qu’un simple regard puisse autant chambouler ses sens ?

_\- Tu peux me donner la boîte, je jetterai un coup d’œil dans la mâtiné._

_\- Oh !,_ s’écria l’étudiant. _Oui bien sûr, tenez ! Normalement le compte y est mais n’hésitez pas à m’informer s’il y a un soucis._

Il lui tendit l’objet de ses mains vacillantes, ses doigts se crispant durement tout autour de la boîte lorsque les phalanges de son supérieur effleurèrent les siennes. Une sensation nouvelle explosa au creux de son ventre, faisant ressortir un petit couinement suraiguë que Jaejoong n’avait pas pu retenir.

Yunho leva alors les yeux vers son visage coloré de petites tâches rouge, ne réalisant aucun mouvement pour séparer leur mains qui étaient toujours en contact sur la boîte. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, les conversations auteur d’eux s’étaient évanouis et le temps s’étaient comme figé.

Le cœur de Jaejoong battait violemment contre sa poitrine, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient alors qu’il resserrait son étreinte, et il semblait perdu dans un méa-culpa de sentiments euphoriques et indescriptibles. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il entrait en contact avec cet homme, il avait même réaliser bien pire comme geste, mais les mots « professeur » et « interdit » ne cessaient de clignoter dangereusement dans son esprit.

De son côté, Monsieur Jung semblait tout aussi crispé, immobile et perdu que lui.

L’éternuement d’un individu à leur côté eu cependant pour effet d’exploser la bulle dans laquelle ils s’étaient enfermés. Yunho fut le premier à établir un geste, se saisissant alors de l’objet qu’il posa maladroitement sur son bureau. Il toussota plus par gêne que par nécessité, et décida de recroiser ses bras contre son torse afin de prétendre une posture décontractée, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une posture de sécurité.

_\- De… De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

Jaejoong cligna des yeux, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, son ventre continuant d’emprisonner les battements d’ailes en furies.

_\- Eh bien je… Je me disais que… En fait…_

Pris d’une impulsivité, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean avant de ressortir la petite carte que lui avait gentiment remis Monsieur Jung cette fameuse soirée. Jaejoong l’avait observé durant tout le Week-end, martyrisant les coins et recoins de la carte pour finir par froisser le papier en carton.

_\- J’ai beaucoup réfléchi… A ce que je vous m’aviez dit l’autre soir. D’ailleurs je tenais sincèrement à m’excuser pour la gêne que je vous ais occasionné, ce n’était pas dans mon intention de quitter votre cours, mais vous comprenez j’avais des responsabilités et j’avais déjà eu des avertissements alors…_

_\- Jaejoong,_ lui interpella Yunho. _Inutile de t’excuser, je te l’ai dit, ce n’est pas ce que j’attends de toi._

_\- Si, j’insiste monsieur. Je n’aurais pas dû quitter votre cours, et c’est pourquoi j’ai décidé de ne plus y retourner, je n’arriverai pas à …_

_\- Attends, attends, quoi ? Tu arrêtes les cours du soir ?_

Jaejoong acquiesça, mal à l’aise, triturant la carte entre ses doigts.

_\- Oui… enfin non !!,_ s’écria-t-il. _J’arrête uniquement vos cours, vu qu’ils ne concordent pas avec mes horaires._

Le regard à la fois inquiet et déçu du professeur contraint Jaejoong à déverser à nouveau un flot de mots infini.

_\- Ne vous en faites pas ce n’est pas à cause de vous, j’ai bien compris ce que vous m’aviez dit l’autrefois et je suis conscient que vous ne faites que m’aidez, mais… j’ai vitalement besoin d’un travail. Et il se trouve que je suis très bien payé, je n’ai pas d’autres options pour le moment, et il me reste peu de temps avant l’université et …._

Le jeune étudiant prit un instant de réflexion, se demandant si parler de son avenir à cet homme était une bonne idée.

_\- Quel est le rapport entre ton travail et l’université ?,_ demanda curieusement Yunho.

_\- J’ai un projet et je doute fort que mes parents acceptent de le financer_ , souffla Jaejoong _. Et peu importe ce que c’est, j’ai besoin d’argent._

Il lui suffisait d’un regard pour que Jaejoong comprenne que Monsieur Jung luttait férocement pour ne pas lui poser de questions sur ce fameux projet. Le regard de ce dernier fixa le plafond avant qu’un long soupire désespéré ne s’échappe de sa bouche pulpeuse. Ses yeux en amandes entrèrent ensuite en contact avec ceux du plus jeune qui eu un long frisson de désir.

C’était fou ce que Monsieur Jung était sexy, même avec cette mine empli de frustration.

_\- Et pour continuer ton travail tu m’informes que tu renonces à mes cours ?_

_\- O…oui,_ déglutit-il avant de tendre lui tendre la carte. _Mais j’ai aussi besoin de progresser en anglais si je veux atteindre mes objectifs alors… j’aimerai tout de même intégrer vos cours particuliers, s’il vous plaît._

La scène en était presque drôle si Jaejoong ne paraissait pas aussi désespéré. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son professeur accepte sa proposition après ce qu’il venait de lui révéler. Il avait certes pris la décision d’arrêter les cours du vendredi soir sans en informer ses parents – d’ailleurs il comptait les laisser dans l’ignorance – mais il était impossible de ne pas en parler à son professeur principal. Il y avait une certaine connexion qui s’était crée entre eux, et Jaejoong y voyait un certain avantage à cette situation. Son but n’était clairement pas de profiter de son « histoire » avec cet homme, mais il avait la sensation qu’il pouvait, d’une certaine façon, compter sur sa compréhension et son silence.

Face aux yeux suppliant de Jaejoong, Yunho soupira, las.

\- _Non!_

_\- Qu… n… non ?_

Bien que Yunho avait perdu un tant soit peu de sa prestance il y avait de cela quelques secondes, cette conversation lui avait cependant permis de reprendre du poil de la bête.

_\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse quitter mon cours sous prétexte que ton emploi du temps ne te le permet pas._

_\- Mais je …_

_\- Ecoute Jaejoong, je vais être très clair tu veux ?_

Sans broncher, l’élève acquiesça, la boule au ventre.

_\- Je ne suis pas là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues et je m’étais promis de ne plus intervenir dans cette histoire de travail illégal. Mais je refuse de t’ignorer quand je constate que tu continues à prendre des mauvaises décisions._

Il stoppa brusquement sa tirade lorsque deux autres professeurs passèrent à leur coté, et préféra alors baisser d’un ton afin que cette conversation restent avant tout discrète.

_\- Je refuse de continuer d’être ton complice, je le suis déjà bien assez._

_\- Mais je…,_ se plaignit Jaejoong, la gorge soudainement serrée.

_\- Je suis désolé Jaejoong mais c’est un non catégorique… du moins pour ta disparition de mes cours du soir._

Il fit à nouveau une pause, tentant d’ignorer les prunelles larmoyant de son élève.

_\- Ma proposition était sérieuse de l’autre soir, et elle l’est toujours. Alors oui, bien évidemment que tu as une place pour mes cours particuliers à condition UNIQUEMENT que tu viennes également à mes cours du vendredi soir._

_\- Je ne… Je vais perdre mon travail si je dois assister à vos cours !_

Sans qu’il ne le contrôle, Jaejoong sentit sa voix se casser alors qu’il luttait contre vents et marées pour ne pas tomber en larme devant autant de supérieurs. Il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que d’autre professeurs ou personnels de l’établissement se mêlent de sa vie, et il considérait secrètement et avec une stupidité profonde que cette histoire ne concernait que Monsieur Jung et lui.

Il s’agissait de leur « secret », de leur « histoire », et il ne souhaitait la partager avec personne d’autre.

Il prit alors sur lui afin de ne pas laisser son caractère électrique exploser en plein milieu de la salle, et se contenta de se rapprocher d’un pas, diminuant alors l’espace qui les séparait.

_\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre,_ continua-t-il d’un ton suppliant.

_\- Des travaux pour étudiants, il y en a pleins dans cette ville Jaejoong. Je suis certain qu’ensemble on pourrait tenter de te trouver quelque chose de beaucoup plus raisonnable pour ton âge._

La mâchoire de Jaejoong se serra. Il détestait lorsque son instituteur lui rappelait le fait qu’il n’était qu’un jeune lycéen. Il ne rêvait que d’une chose depuis quelques années, atteindre rapidement l’âge adulte afin de se débarrasser de tous ces interdits qui l’empêchaient de faire ce qu’il souhaitait pour son avenir.

_\- Je ne veux pas trouver un autre travail je veux simplement…_

Jaejoong sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la sonnerie retentir dans toute la pièce. Il comprit avec désespoir que non seulement il avait raté l’occasion de reposer un minimum entre les cours, mais qu’en plus ses demandes n’avaient abouti à rien. Bien qu’il avait désormais un passe pour les cours particuliers, il y avait encore ce problème du vendredi qu’il aimerait bien réglé une bonne fois pour toute, et malgré le fait que les personnes autour d’eux s’activaient pour se rendre à leur prochains cours, Jaejoong profita de ces derniers instants pour jouer sa dernière carte.

_\- Accordez-moi une heure !,_ s’écria-t-il presque.

_\- Une heure ?,_ demanda Yunho qui s’était retourné vers son bureau pour récupérer son cartable.

_\- Je… Je suis d’accord pour… Réfléchir à cette histoire de travail. Je suis conscient que je peux trouver ailleurs mais en attendant… S’il vous plait laissez-moi quitter vos cours après la première heure ! S’il vous plait !_

Pris de court, Yunho ouvrit et ferma la bouche tel un poisson rouge en manque de neurones.

_\- Je vous promets de donner le maximum et je suis certain que vous verrez les résultats malgré tout._

Les yeux de biches qui le fixaient mirent Yunho dans un état si lamentable qu’il était lui-même étonné de cette faiblesse qui l’habitait soudainement. Il ne savait si les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient un signe de désespoir, de lâcheté ou tout simplement d’impatience, mais son abdication le stupéfia. 

_\- D’accord pour une heure_ , soupira-t-il avec un certain agacement au même où une seconde sonnerie se fit entendre.

Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux, n’en revenant pas que son baratin ait fonctionné. Il était alors prêt à évacuer son soulagement avec un déversement de remerciement, mais il fut vite interrompu par son aîné qui se saisit de plusieurs livres d’exercices posés sur la table.

_\- Mais sache que ta place n’est à prendre pour acquise si tu ne donnes pas du tiens. Beaucoup d’autre élèves méritent autant que toi d’intégrer ce cours._

_\- Je vous promets de travailler dur monsieur !,_ s’exclama-t-il.

_\- Et je me tiendrais personnellement informé de tes avancés pour trouver un nouveau travail. Lorsque ça sera fait, je veux te voir le vendredi jusqu’à la dernière minutes._

_\- Oui monsieur !,_ sourit Jaejoong tout en lui offrant des révérences maladroites.

_\- Et comme tu sais, mes cours le samedi commence à 8 heures, je n’accepterai aucun retard !_

L’étudiant se pencha de nouveau avec vivacité, annonçant qu’il ne le décevrait pas, et fixa alors son professeur principal quitter les lieux dans son magnifique costume, les lunettes lui tombant presque des yeux, et les mains débordants de bouquins. Son cœur se gonfla lorsqu’il constata que ses efforts avaient finalement payé, et qu’il allait donc pouvoir continuer son travail en paix, tout en participant aux cours tant convoité de Monsieur Jung.

Sa vie prenait un sens qu’il appréciait.

Du moins, pour le moment.


End file.
